Ash's Crazy, Insane Pokemon Journey
by Evil Eevee
Summary: A dumb brown, a drunken Pikachu, a teenage girl superhero, Team Rocket 'Sugar Thieves', and a guy who likes other guys(Ash included!). If you want a funny fic, than here it is! But beware, it is a little bit insane... R+R please! 13 is UP!
1. Chapter 1: Ash and Gary RELATED? Wtf is ...

Hiya! Here's Ash's Hyper, Insane Pokemon Journey. R+R plz! And if you don't like crazy, hyper, insane, weird or strange things, this fic's not for you!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon...Blah, blah, blah...  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ash Ketchum is sleeping in his bed when his Pidgey alarm clock goes off at 6:00am(Eevee:Wow! I actually made him wake up on time!). He yawns and gets out of bed.  
  
Ash-Yeah! Today I can finally start my Pokemon journey!  
  
He changes into his stupid little trainer outfit and runs downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Ash-Mom?! Mom?! I'm up!!!  
  
No one comes down.  
  
Ash-Oh well. She's probably still sleeping.  
  
He grabs a piece of toast and runs out the door and up to Prof. Oak's lab. The yard is deserted except for...  
  
Ash-Gary! What are you doing here? Gary-::in his snotty, annoying voice:: Oh, hi Ash. What do you think, loser? I'm getting my first Pokemon!  
  
Gary opens the door and goes inside with Ash following.  
  
Ash-Where do you think he is?  
  
Gary-Probably just working on a project. Come on!  
  
Ash and Gary walk around the lab. aimlessly not finding anything.  
  
Gary-Well, that settles it. He's gotta be in the kitchen, there's no more rooms left!  
  
They walk into the kitchen where they think they see Prof. Oak and Mrs. Ketchum talking. They get a little closer when the realize they're making out.  
  
Ash and Gary-O.O()  
  
Ash-MOM!!!!! EEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gary-() GRANDPA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prof. Oak and Mrs. Ketchum stop what they're doing and turn around.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum-::sees Ash:: Oh, hi honey! We were just talking about you.  
  
Ash-I saw what really happened Mom, and what about my Dad? You're married!  
  
Prof. Oak-::scratching his head:: I am your father, Ash.  
  
Ash-NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::looks at Gary:: That means we're...  
  
Gary-RELATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash and Gary-NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prof. Oak-Come on guys, It's not that bad. Here, take a Pokemon!  
  
Ash and Gary each take a random Poke Ball from the nearby table. Gary runs out the door screaming profanities, when Prof. Oak hands Ash Dexter and 5 Poke Balls. Ash opens Dexter.  
  
Dexter-Hello. I'm Dexter, you're Pokedex. SHIT! I'M STUCK WITH THIS MORON?!  
  
Ash runs out the door crying, bringing Dexter and his Poke Balls with him.  
  
Prof. Oak and Mrs. Ketchum-And don't come back soon!  
  
They go back to making out.  
  
* * *  
  
Ash runs through the nearby forest and stops.  
  
Ash-Phew...I'm safe from the insanity!  
  
He opens his Poke Ball and a Pikachu comes out of it holding a bottle of ketchup. It starts walking around like a drunk, hiccuping along the way.  
  
Ash-Maybe not...WHEN WILL IT EVER END????!!!!!!!  
  
That's Chapter 1! Was it crazy, insane, hyper, weird, or scary enough for ya? Hope so! Review plz! 


	2. Chapter 2: OoOoO! We figure out that Mis...

I'm baq! Didya miss me? Huh, didya? Well, I guess not...Oh well! You can't keep me away, you can't! MWAHAHAHAHEHEHHIHIHIHIHOOO!!!!! Ok, here's Ch. 2 of Ash's Hyper Insane Pokemon Journey! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer-::falls asleep:: zzzzzzzzzz........  
  
Ash is walking through the forest with Pikachu not too far behind, walking around in circles, occasionally running into trees.  
  
Ash-Why? WHY?! WHY???????!!!!!!!! WHY AM I STUCK IN SUCH AN INSANE WORLD???!!!!!(Eevee- Cuz I said so! ::evil snicker::)  
  
He keeps walking on, shaking his head. Just ahead, Misty is fishing for water Pokemon. Ash sees her, and runs up to her with Pikachu following slowly.  
  
Ash-Hey look! It's a Garados! I'm gonna catch it!  
  
Misty-You moron! I'm not a Garados! I'm a person!  
  
Ash-Wow! A talking Garados! It's gonna be mine!  
  
He throws a Poke Ball at Misty's head, making a giant red mark appear on her face.  
  
Misty-DAMN IT! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!! IT TOLD YOU, I'M NOT A GARADOS, I'M A PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mist's voice was so loud, everything around her shook.  
  
Ash-::finally realizing the truth:: Oh...You're a human too? I gotcha!  
  
Misty-Now he gets it...  
  
Just then, a whole bunch of Spearow's fly out of a nearby tree, pissed at whatever had woken them up from their nap. They see Ash and Misty, and start flying after them.  
  
They start running away from the Spearows, but Pikachu is nowhere in sight.  
  
Ash-SHIT! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!  
  
Misty-Me? You're the one who pissed me off! A Garados, my foot!  
  
Ash-Well you do look like one!  
  
Misty-::glares at him::  
  
They keep running, and running, and running until they realize that they forgot Pikachu.  
  
Ash-Pikachu? Where are you?  
  
Misty-I hope it didn't get attacked by the Spearows...  
  
Ash looks behind him, and sees that the Spearow in the front of the pack is holding a ketchup bottle identical to Pikachu's in it's beak.  
  
Ash-That's weird...  
  
Misty-Hey look! Isn't that Pikachu?  
  
She points to another Spearow, which is carrying something yellow and furry on it's back.  
  
Ash-Yeah...It is!  
  
Pikachu, out of it's drunken stage, jumps off the first Spearow and onto the one who's holding it's ketchup. It uses a thundershock so powerful, that it hits all of the Spearows. Pikachu quickly grabs the ketchup from the Spearow's beak, and jumps to the ground. The Spearows fly away in fear of being attacked again.  
  
Ash-Yay! Pikachu, you did it!  
  
Misty-You saved us!  
  
Ash and Misty start dancing happily. Pikachu smiles and looks up into the sky. It sees a giant, beautiful bird flying by.  
  
Pikachu-Pika! *translation* Look!  
  
It points to the bird, catching Ash and Misty's attention.  
  
Ash-Wow! A big birdy! I'm gonna catch it!  
  
He takes out a Poke Ball and throws it into the air, missing the bird by a mile. The Poke Ball, thanks to gravity, falls back downward hitting Ash square on the head. He falls over unconscious.  
  
Misty-::sighs:: Why do the cute ones always have to be so stupid?  
  
Pikachu takes a gulp of ketchup from it's bottle, and starts walking around running into trees again.  
  
Dat's it! End of Ch. 2! Good, bad? Review and tell me whatcha think! 


	3. Chapter 3: Team Rocket Sugar thieves? An...

Hiya! Since almost all of you liked the first two chapters, I've decided to keep writing! Yay! And I actually have a plot! Double yay! Okies, here's Ch.3. Hope ya like! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer-The 'happy drug' and 'smoking the track' ideas both belong to Dekustar, and Pokemon and all of it's characters belong to the Japanese guy who made em up. Happy? Good! Now lemme go back to sleep! ::falls asleep again::  
  
The scene is of a quiet forest with all different kinds of Pokemon running everywhere, blah, blah, blah...The camera changes in a different direction and we see Misty dragging and unconscious Ash by his shirt collar along a small, dirt path. Pikachu is walking behind slowly, singing a drunken version of Jingle Bells in Pokemon Language. Misty comes up to a sign, and reads it.  
  
Misty-Viridian City: One Mile...YAY! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!  
  
She picks up the pace and starts running faster with Ash's head occasionally hitting rocks. He wakes up.  
  
Ash-What the hell is going on?  
  
Misty-::is still dragging him:: Get up! We're almost there!  
  
Ash obeys, and with Pikachu following, they reach the Pokemon Center. They open the doors and go inside.  
  
Misty-Yeah! I'm finally free!  
  
Ash-From who?  
  
Misty-You, duh!  
  
Ash-Huh? What did I do?  
  
Misty-If you hadn't come along, I wouldn't have been attacked by Spearows!  
  
Ash-Me? You're the one who screamed!  
  
They start arguing loudly. Nurse Joy hears them, and comes up to the desk.  
  
N.J-Can I help you?  
  
Ash-Uh................Who's that?  
  
Misty-Baka! That's Nurse Joy! She heals your Pokemon!  
  
Ash-Oh...Er, Aoaiuwvnma? Can you help Pikachu?  
  
N.J-It's Nurse Joy...And what about it?  
  
Ash puts Pikachu on the desk and it starts to run around in circles.  
  
N.J-WTF?! What happened to it?!  
  
Ash-Eh...It somehow got a hold of a bottle of ketchup. Every time it drinks it, it acts like this.  
  
N.J-Oh. Well, I know how to fix that!  
  
She takes the ketchup bottle away from Pikachu. It returns to normal.  
  
N.J-Now, no more drinking!  
  
Pikachu-::looks at her sadly:: Chu? *translation* Please?  
  
N.J.-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu shocks her and it goes back into it's Poke Ball.  
  
Ash-Sorry Aoaiuwvnma...  
  
N.J-IT'S NURSE JOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty-::sweatdrop:: Try traveling with em...  
  
Just then, the lights go out.  
  
Ash, Misty, and N.J-Huh?  
  
Smoke surrounds them and they all start coughing. Two figures appear in front of them, and background music starts to play.  
  
Voice 1-Trick or treat!  
  
Voice 2-Smell my feet!  
  
Voice 1-Give us something good to eat!  
  
Voice 2-We want candy!  
  
Voice 1-It sure is dandy!  
  
Voice 2-Not that icky healthy stuff!  
  
Both-YUCK!!!!!  
  
The smoke clears showing Jessie and James of Team Rocket.  
  
Jessie-Trick or treat!  
  
James-Smell my feet!  
  
Jessie-Give us something good to eat!  
  
James-We want candy!  
  
Jessie-It sure is dandy!  
  
James-Not that icky healthy stuff!  
  
The music stops and a Meowth jumps through the air and lands in between Jessie and James.  
  
Meowth-Sugary!  
  
Ash, Misty, and N.J-O.O()  
  
Misty-::seeing the red R's on their shirts:: Hey...aren't you three members of Team Rocket?  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth all start bouncing up and down because of all the sugar and caffeine they've had earlier.  
  
Jessie-As a matter of fact, we are!  
  
James does that high pitched squeal of his.  
  
N.J-And doesn't Team Rocket steal Pokemon?  
  
Ash-YOU'RE NOT GETTING PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meowth-::happily:: Not exactly...Sure our other team members steal Pokemon, but we are the one and only... Team Rocket Sugar Thieves!  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth strike a Team Rocket pose and Ash, Misty, and N.J all fall over anime style.  
  
N.J-Sugar thieves?  
  
James-We steal sugar!  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth all start singing their sugar motto again, but are interrupted by Ash.  
  
Ash-...Are you guys high on somethin?  
  
Jessie-Yeah...We're high on...LIFE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty-::falls over:: What he meant to say was, have you been taking drugs?  
  
James-We like to call it the...  
  
J, J and M-HAPPY DRUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meowth-And plus, it's better than smoking the track!  
  
Misty-::whistles::  
  
N.J-So, you don't steal Pokemon?  
  
James-Nope!  
  
Ash-Then what do you want?  
  
Jessie-Give us all of your sugar and candy on the double!  
  
Meowth-If ya don't, you'll be lookin for trouble!  
  
James-Hey, that rhymed!  
  
Misty-We don't have any, so go away!  
  
Jessie-Well, I guess we'll just have to force it out of you!  
  
J, J, and M start charging at the twerps. Misty takes a piece of track out of her pocket and sets it on fire. She throws it at James' head, catching his hair on fire.  
  
James-O.O() AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He runs out of the room screaming.  
  
Jessie-JAMES! COME BACK! WE HAVE TO STEAL THEIR SUGAR!!!!!!!!  
  
She runs off after them with Meowth following.  
  
Meowth-Looks like Team Rocket's blastin off again!  
  
Ash-Yay! We beat Team Rocket!  
  
He strikes a pose.  
  
Misty-We? I did all the work!  
  
They start arguing again. Nurse Joy looks around and notices that the Pokemon Center is on fire. The piece of track is laying on the floor burning.  
  
N.J-LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY POKEMON CENTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash and Misty-O.O() Whoops...  
  
Kk, dat's it! Chapter 3 is over! Plz review and tell me what ya think! 


	4. Chapter 4: We finally meet Brock, and fi...

Rollin rollin rollin...Keep those chappies rollin...Rollin rollin rollin...ROLL BACK!!!!!!!!!! Whee! Here's Ch.4 of Ash's Crazy, Insane Pokemon Journey. Get ready, dis one's kinda weird...  
  
Disclaimer-WHY AM I HERE AGAIN?!  
  
The Viridian City Pokemon Center was burning, burning...  
  
N.J-BURNING!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty-I was just trying to save you from Team Rocket...  
  
N.J-If you had just given them the sugar, they would've gone away!  
  
Ash-Nuh uh! My sugar! No one else get! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty-O.o  
  
N.J-Oh never mind... We need to get out of here! Do either of you have any water Pokemon?  
  
Ash-I don't. All I have is Pikachu. How 'bout you Misty?  
  
Misty-Don't look at me! I HATE water Pokemon! My favorites are bugs!  
  
Ash-Buh dump bum...SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N.J-What was that?  
  
Ash-Inside joke.  
  
N.J-Oh. WE NEED TO BE RESCUED BY...SOMEONE!  
  
Misty-::in a buff, hero voice:: I'll save you!  
  
Ash-...Wha?  
  
Misty rips of her outfit revealing...(Eevee-I know what you're thinking...NOW DON'T THINK IT! I'M NOT THAT SICK MINDED, BUT I'M GUESSING YOU ARE! XD) a superman suit with a big M on the front.  
  
Misty-Super Misty, away!  
  
She picks up Ash and flys through the roof and away from the burning Pokemon Center.  
  
N.J-Hey! WHAT ABOUT ME????!!!!!!  
  
Misty keeps on flying and lands in Pewter City. She puts Ash on the ground.  
  
Ash-O.O() Wow! I didn't know you were a super hero Misty!  
  
Misty scratches her head.  
  
Misty-It's all in the job!  
  
She puts her other outfit back on over the superman one.  
  
Ash-Uh...Where are we now?  
  
Misty-Pewter City I think...Hey look, there's a Pokemon Gym!  
  
She points to a large building ahead and they both run up to it.  
  
Ash-What's it for?  
  
Misty-You battle for gym badges. It's like a big competition. After you win all 8 gym badges from all of the gyms, you can enter the Pokemon League. There you can compete against other trainers and try to become a Pokemon Master!  
  
Ash-Yay! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna be the World's Greatest Pokemon Master! I'm gonna go battle the gym leader right now!  
  
He opens the door of the gym and, with Misty following, walks inside.  
  
Ash-Hello? Anyone home?  
  
Misty-Is anyone around?  
  
They walk in further and see a boy around the age of 14(Eevee-I think that's how old he is in the show...) with brown, spiky hair and no eyes.(Eevee-Well, he doesn't have any! XD) He is wearing brown pants with a orange t-shirt and a green vest over it.  
  
Ash-Hello? Gym leader person? I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!  
  
Boy-Excellent! I haven't had a challenger in days!  
  
He runs up in front of Ash and Misty and gets those anime heart eyes.  
  
Boy-Hi! My name's Brock, and I'm the leader of the Pewter City gym! Does that beautiful face of yours have a name?  
  
Misty-::blushes:: My name's Misty!  
  
She giggles.  
  
Brock-Not you, him!  
  
He points to Ash. Misty falls over.  
  
Ash-O.O() EEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock-Hey, are you single?  
  
Ash-Yeah, and straight! I'm not gay!  
  
Brock starts drooling all over him.  
  
Misty-That's just disturbing...  
  
Ash-Uh...Can you, like, go away?  
  
Brock keeps drooling over him.  
  
Ash-Oh great...  
  
Misty-Wait...I have an idea! Brock, if we let you come with us on our journey, will you give Ash the Boulder Badge?  
  
Brock-...Really? Can I?  
  
Ash-Uh...Sure, I guess...  
  
Brock-YAY!!!!!!! Ok, here's the Boulder Badge!  
  
He hands it to Ash.  
  
Brock-You deserve it!  
  
Ash-...Why?  
  
Brock-Cuz you're cute!  
  
Ash-...  
  
Misty-Ok you two love birds, lets get going! We gotta go to Cerelean City!  
  
Ash-I don't like him! ()  
  
Brock-You like me? You really like me?  
  
He drools even more.  
  
Ash-NO!  
  
Misty laughs.  
  
Misty-Ok, lets go!  
  
She takes off her outfit, once again showing her Superman one. She picks up Ash and Brock, and flys away with them, heading for Cerelean City.  
  
Brock-Hey Ash, did you know that you're hott?  
  
Ash-...Please stop.  
  
Brock-Hey Ash, did you know that you're hott?  
  
Ash-Please stop.  
  
Brock-Hey Ash, did you know that you're hott?  
  
Ash-Please stop.  
  
Brock-I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He hugs Ash.  
  
Ash-O.O() MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haha, dat's it! I told ya it was weird! Review plz! 


	5. Chapter 5: Ganon's Castle But Sugar Lump...

Haha! I'm writin chapters fast! Dey keep comin! Here's Ch.5...And, like I always say, hope ya like it! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer-Ganondork owns his Malibu Barbie Beach House, LinkSage owns Ganon(cuz they're goin out! ::evil snicker::), and I own nothin...Boo, hoo, hoo...  
  
The scene shows 'Super Misty' flying through the sky carrying Ash and Brock with her. Brock, madly in love with Ash, is drooling all over him. Ash is desperately trying to get away, but realizes if he does, he'll fall to the ground and die. What a situation, eh?  
  
Ash-::in a whiney voice:: Misty? Are we there yet?  
  
Misty-Almost...  
  
She looks down and sees Cerelean City.  
  
Misty-We're here!  
  
She flys down to it and drops Ash and Brock on the ground.  
  
Ash-Yeah! I'm finally free!  
  
Brock-From who?  
  
Ash-You!  
  
Misty-Wait a second...  
  
Ash-WAHOO! Free...free...FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He runs around and spots a stone path.  
  
Ash-Hey...Where's this go?  
  
Misty, after putting her other outfit back on again, walks up to Ash with Brock following.  
  
Ash-...Let's follow it!  
  
Brock-Good idea Ashy Washy!  
  
Ash-...  
  
They run along it and stop in front of a huge castle surrounded by lava. A rainbow colored bridge leads to the door.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock-O.O()  
  
Brock-What is this place?  
  
Misty walks up to a nearby sign, and reads it.  
  
Misty-Ganon's Castle...Wait, that's crossed off...Barbie's Malibu Beach House...No, that's crossed off too...Ganondorf's Gym. Hey you guys, it's a gym!  
  
Ash and Brock walk up to her.  
  
Ash-Really?  
  
He reads the sign.  
  
Ash-Hey! This sign says this place used to be Ganon's Castle. Isn't that from Zelda?  
  
Brock-But sugar lump, we can't be in Hyrule...  
  
Misty-Can we?  
  
Just then Link, with Navi flying around his head, runs across the rainbow bridge and into the castle.  
  
Brock-That solves my question.  
  
Misty-But you didn't ask a question!  
  
Brock-Whoops...  
  
Ash-Let's go in! I wanna get another badge!  
  
He runs across the rainbow bridge, and, with Misty and Brock following, goes inside. Inside the castle, they see Link running up a set of stairs.  
  
Misty-Let's follow him!  
  
Ash and Brock-Right!  
  
Brock- Jinx honey!  
  
Ash-...  
  
They follow Link all the way up to the top. He opens a door and goes through it. Ash, Misty, and Brock follow him. They see Ganondorf, king of evil, steal the triforce from Link, blah, blah, blah... Ash looks at Ganondorf.  
  
Ash-Hey, are you Malibu Barbie? Cuz that's what it says on your sign...  
  
Ganondorf falls over anime style.  
  
Ganon-No! I'm Ganondorf, king of evil!  
  
He laughs evilly.  
  
Ganon-I used to be Malibu Barbie, but that was a long time ago...Eh heh heh heh...Forget that! It's time to fight!  
  
He uses his 'powers' to knock off part of the floor and Ash, Misty, Brock, and Link jump to the other side. Ganondorf sends a lightning bolt at Link, and he hits it back with his sword, sending it back and forth.  
  
Ash-Yay! Ping Pong! Ping!  
  
Brock-Good idea luv! Pong!  
  
Ash-Ping!  
  
Brock-Pong!  
  
Ash-Ping!  
  
Brock-Pong!  
  
Ash-Ping!  
  
Brock-Pong!  
  
Ash-Ping!  
  
Brock-Pong!  
  
Ash-Ping!  
  
Brock-Pong!  
  
Misty-You two need help...-_-()  
  
Ganondorf, while playing 'ping pong' with Link, here's Ash and Brock.  
  
Ganon-Urk...WHAT IS THAT INFERNAL RACKET?!  
  
Ash-Ping!  
  
Brock-Pong!  
  
Ganondorf stops fighting and turns around looking for the sound. He sees Ash and Brock.  
  
Ganon-Would you cut it o-  
  
He gets cut off by the lightning bolt, which hits him in the chest. He falls over in pain.  
  
Ganon-::Breathing loudly:: Me? The all mighty evil king...beaten by some kid?  
  
He falls over once again, this time defeated. Zelda comes down out of the sky, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Zelda-Link...This place is going to fall soon...Let's get out of here!  
  
Link-Yes ma'am!  
  
They start running towards the exit, but Ash stops them. He starts drooling over Zelda.  
  
Ash-Hey...What's your name pretty missy?  
  
Link-Nuh uh! My girl!  
  
He trys to hit Ash on the head with his sword, but Ash ducks. Link accidentally hits Brock, who was standing right behind Ash.  
  
Link-Whoops...  
  
Zelda-What were you going to say Link?  
  
Link-I was going to say that I l-  
  
Malon comes running up to Link and slaps him, cutting him off.  
  
Malon-Link, how could you? I thought you liked me!  
  
Link-But I do...  
  
Mysterious Voice-Crap! I better straighten this out!  
  
Eevee appears in the castle.  
  
Misty-Who are you?  
  
Eevee-The author, duh! Now for the Zelda peeps...  
  
She takes out one of those Men In Black memory erasers.  
  
Eevee-Sorry guys, but I gotta do this!  
  
She pushes the button on the MIB thingy, erasing Link, Zelda, and Malon's memories.  
  
Link-...Wha?  
  
Malon-Where are we?  
  
Eevee-::pointing to Link:: Link, take Zelda and Malon out of here...now!  
  
Link-...I'm Link? Uh...Ok!  
  
Link, Zelda, and Malon run out and down the stairs.  
  
Eevee-Now that that's done, I better go...See ya!  
  
Misty-Bye!  
  
Eevee-Oh, and Ash? You're an idiot.  
  
Ash-Hey!  
  
She disappears in a cloud of dark blue smoke.  
  
Misty-Now what do we do now?  
  
Ash-Uh...Let's go see if Malibu Barbie will gimme a badge!  
  
He runs up to Ganondorf, and starts poking him. He wakes up.  
  
Ganon-What the...  
  
Ash-Malibu Barbie? Can I have the Cascade Badge?  
  
Ganon-For the last time, it's Ganondorf! And in order to get my badge, you'll have to fight me!  
  
He gets up and starts floating in midair again, laughing loudly. Brock hears him, and gets up. He sees Ganondorf, and walks over to him.  
  
Brock-::with heart eyes:: Hi! I'm Brock! Who are you?  
  
Ganon-::with heart eyes:: I'm Ganondorf!  
  
Brock-Wow! That's cool!  
  
Ganon-I know!  
  
They start drooling over each other.  
  
Misty- -_-()  
  
Ash-Hey! I wanna battle! Go Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu pops out of it's Poke Ball. It runs up to Ganondorf.  
  
Ganon-O.O() EEK! A MOUSE!  
  
He runs away from it, and accidentally runs out the window falling into the pit of lava.  
  
Brock-::in slow motion:: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
He jumps out the window after him.  
  
Ash and Misty- -_-()  
  
Ash-Do you think we should save em?  
  
Misty-Sure.  
  
She rips off her outfit, showing her superman one. She picks up Ash and Pikachu, and flys out the window and down to the ground. They see Ganondorf and Brock, and walk up to them.  
  
Ash-You guys ok?  
  
Brock-I think so...Daniel dear, are you all right?  
  
Ganon-WHAT IS THAT SOUND???!!!!  
  
Link, Zelda, and Malon all run out of the castle and up to them.  
  
Link-It's the heart bleeping noise.  
  
Ganon-Oh. What's it mean?  
  
Link-You need to eat something.  
  
Ganon-Ok!  
  
He grabs Navi out of the air and eats her.  
  
Ganon-Yum! The annoying fairy flavor!  
  
Link-...I'M FREE!!!!!!! YIPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He runs toward the market screaming insanely.  
  
Zelda and Malon-Wait for us Link!  
  
They run after him.  
  
Ash and Misty-...  
  
Ash-Hey! What about my badge?  
  
Ganon-Uh...You can have it if I can come with you!  
  
Brock-PLEASE ASH???!!!!  
  
Ash-No Ashy Washy? No luv? No sugar lump? No hott stuff?  
  
Brock-I didn't call you that...  
  
Ash-Oh. SURE YOU CAN COME WITH US!!!  
  
Ganon and Brock-YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf hands Ash the Cascade Badge. He hugs Brock, who hugs back.  
  
Misty puts her regular outfit back on.  
  
Ganon-I LOVE YOU BROCK!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock-I LOVE YOU TOO DANIEL!!!!!!!!  
  
They start to make out.  
  
Misty covers her eyes.  
  
Ash-() THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wahoo! It's all over! And I tink dat as da best chapter yet! Review plz! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6: Sheik the Super Guy, away! An...

Yayness! Ch. 6 is here! Unfortunately, not many peeps have been reading my fic. past chapter 2...Oh well! This one's funny, so read, read, read!!!  
  
Disclaimer-SHOOPID SKULL SPIDERS!(dun ask...)  
  
The scene shows Ash, Misty, Brock, Ganondorf, and Pikachu walking on a long, dirt path. Obviously, Misty can't carry two guys and an over-sized 'evil king'.  
  
Ash-Uh...Where are we going again?  
  
Misty-For the third time Ash, Vermillion City! It has another Pokemon Gym where you can earn another badge.  
  
Ash-Oh.  
  
He yawns.  
  
Ash-I'm bored. How 'bout you Brock? Malibu Barbie?  
  
Brock-Fine! Just happy!  
  
Ganon-Dandy!  
  
Brock-Daniel, how about we go get some 'firewood'?  
  
He winks at Ganondorf.  
  
Misty-But we don't need fir-  
  
Ganondorf cuts her off.  
  
Ganon-Good idea! Let's so get some!  
  
They skip off happily, arm in arm.  
  
Ash-That was weird.  
  
Misty-Yup.  
  
Just then, Pikachu, who had somehow possibly gotten a hold of some more ketchup, accidently walks off a cliff nearby. Where it came from, I don't know.  
  
Ash-PIKACHU!!!  
  
He runs after it, and grabs a hold of Pikachu in his arms, only hanging onto the edge by his feet.  
  
Misty-ASH!!!  
  
She runs up to him and grabs a hold of his feet. With all the weight, they slowly start to fall.  
  
Ash-::yelling as loudly as he can:: SOMEBODY, HELP US!  
  
Mysterious Voice-I'll save you!  
  
A boy with long, blonde hair wearing a superman suit flys through the air and picks up Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. He puts them on the ground.  
  
Misty-You saved us!  
  
Ash-Uh thanks...Super...  
  
Boy-Shiek. My name's Shiek the Super Guy, the defender of evil and wrong doings. Shiek the Super Guy, away!  
  
Misty-Hey! That's my pose!  
  
Shiek-What do you mean?  
  
Misty-I'm a super hero too!  
  
She rips off her outfit showing her 'Super Misty' one.  
  
Misty-Super Misty, away!  
  
Shiek-............................Wow..............................I mean, I'm the most super!  
  
Misty-I am!  
  
Shiek-I am!  
  
Misty-I am!  
  
Shiek-I am!  
  
Misty-I am!  
  
Shiek-I am!  
  
Misty-I am!  
  
Shiek-I am!  
  
Ash-Hey, I have an idea!  
  
Misty and Shiek-What?  
  
Ash-How about you two have a contest to see who's more super?  
  
Misty-That's a great idea! How about we play football?  
  
Shiek-Sure!  
  
Just then, Brock and Malibu Barbie, I mean Ganondorf, come back from 'collecting firewood'. Brock has lipstick all over his face, but no 'firewood' is in sight.  
  
Misty-And where were you two?  
  
Brock-Collecting firewood...  
  
Misty-Then where is it?  
  
Ganondorf looks around and sees a tree. He knocks it over.  
  
Ganon-Uh...there!  
  
Shiek- -_-() Never mind...You two can be on my team, and Ash can be on Misty's.  
  
Ash, Ganon, and Brock-Ok.  
  
Misty-Wait, we still need one more person!  
  
Ash-We do?  
  
Misty-Yup. Where can we find another one?  
  
Ash picks up a rock and points to it.  
  
Ash-How about Bob?  
  
Shiek-That's not a person!  
  
Ash pets the rock.  
  
Ash-It's ok Bob...He didn't mean it...  
  
Sweatdrops appear on the back of everyone elses heads. Dark blue smoke appears, and Eevee pops out of it.  
  
Eevee-Hiya! I heard you peoples were playin football, so I decided to come.  
  
Misty-You can be on our team!  
  
Eevee-K!  
  
A football field appears out of nowhere and Ash, Misty and Eevee go on one side of it with the football. Shiek, Brock, and Ganondorf go on the other side.  
  
Misty-Hike!  
  
She throws the football back to Ash, who catches it. Eevee sees the football, and goes crazy.  
  
Eevee- CUCCOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty-What the...  
  
She runs up to Ash, tackles him, and steals the football. She takes out a bomb and places it near the football. It explodes.  
  
Eevee-Pop goes the Cucco!  
  
Everyone else-O.o()  
  
Shiek-Eh...since your team member blew up the ball, I guess that means we win.  
  
Misty-EEVEE! THAT WAS NOT a Cucco, it was the football!!!  
  
Eevee is too busy singing the 'Cucco Song' to notice.  
  
Misty starts crying.  
  
Misty-...But...but...I'm the...most super...WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiek walks up to her.  
  
Shiek-It's ok Misty...How about we're both the most super?  
  
Misty-Really?  
  
Shiek-Sure!  
  
Misty-Thanks!  
  
She looks at him.  
  
Misty-Hey Shiek...You're cute!  
  
Shiek-...Really?  
  
Misty-Really really! Hey, are you single?  
  
Shiek-Yeah! Wanna go out with me?  
  
Misty-Ok! It'll be super!  
  
They start skipping away through the flowers. Ganondorf, wearing a leather trench coat, walks up to Eevee. He shows her the inside pocket, which contains 10 bags of bombs.  
  
Ganon-::in a low voice:: Hey Eevee...  
  
He looks around.  
  
Ganon-Want some more bombs?  
  
She stops singing the 'Cucco Song'.  
  
Eevee-Not now! They'll here you!  
  
Ganon-Who will?  
  
Ash is unconscious on the ground because of Eevee's tackle, and Brock is drooling all over Ganondorf.  
  
Eevee-Never mind...I'll take ten.  
  
She hands him some reupies and exchanges them for the bombs.  
  
Brock-Daniel honey, can't we skip through the flowers?  
  
Ganon-Sure!  
  
They skip away through the flowers singing Aaron Carter songs.  
  
Eevee-No! Not Aaron Carter!  
  
She dies because of her allergic reaction to the 'evil song'.  
  
Eevee's Tombstone-Not again!  
  
Ash wakes up and looks around.  
  
Ash-Hey, where'd everybody go?  
  
Tombstone-They all went skipping through the flowers.  
  
Ash-What about me? Doesn't anyone like me?  
  
Tombstone-No.  
  
Mysterious Voice-I love you Ash...  
  
Haha, cliffhanger! This better make you read my fic. from now on! Review or else I'll sick my Cucco Army on ya! And Cuccos can get pretty mad, so ya better! Oh, and if you want the lyrics to the 'Cucco Song', ask Dekustar the Mad Author. She has em. C ya! 


	7. Chapter 7: We meet Zoe, Yugi, and GanonM...

Wahoo! Ch. 7's here! Yay! Ok, I'll stop blibbering so you can read...Hope ya like! ^^  
  
Disclaimer-Oh...::bursts into song:: I LIKE MEH CUCCOS IN THE MORNIN, BAWK BAWK BAWK!!!!! IF I DUN GET, MEH CUCCOS IN THE MORNIN-CRAP! I CAN'T TELL YA THE LINES!!!! ::shuts up:: Everyone-O.o'  
  
***  
  
Last Time...  
  
Ash-What about me? Doesn't anybody like me?  
  
Eevee's Tombstone-No.  
  
Mysterious Voice-I love you Ash...  
  
***  
  
Ash-AAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Who are you?!?!?!  
  
Mysterious Voice-I am...  
  
Jumps out of the shadows.  
  
M.V-GanonMama!  
  
Ash-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! I mean, Ganon-who?  
  
Tombstone-She's Ganondorf's mom.  
  
Ash-Oh. Hey, if you're dead, how can you be writing the fic?  
  
Tombstone-I have no clue.  
  
GanonMama-I LOVE YOU ASH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She starts drooling all over him.  
  
Ash-AAAAAHHHH!!!!! GANONDORF'S MOM LIKES ME!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just then(Eevee-Sheesh, I gotta stop sayin that...) Misty, Brock, Ganondorf, and Shiek come back from skipping in the flowers.  
  
Misty-What's all the noise about?  
  
Ash points to GanonMama, who is clinging to him.  
  
Ganon-MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
  
GanonMama-Daniel! I was just...er...HAVE YOU CLEANED YOUR ROOM YET???!!!!  
  
Ganon-Uh...no...  
  
GanonMama-Then go clean it!  
  
Both Ganondorf and Brock smirk.  
  
Brock-Ok, we'll...  
  
Ganon-Go 'clean my room'!  
  
They skip off again.  
  
Tombstone-That was just wrong...  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
GanonMama-Hey, I have an idea!  
  
Shiek-What is it?  
  
GanonMama-How about we have a big wedding? Anyone who wants to get married can come!  
  
Misty-That's a great idea!  
  
Shiek walks up to Misty and gets down on one knee. He places a dimond ring on her finger.  
  
Shiek-Misty, will you be my super bride?  
  
Misty giggles.  
  
Misty-Of course I will!  
  
GanonMama-Ash, will you marry me?  
  
Ash-No!  
  
GanonMama-Too bad! You're going to!  
  
She handcuffs Ash to her arm.  
  
Ash-...Oh great...  
  
Brock and Ganondorf come back from 'cleaning Ganon's room', both their faces smudged with lipstick.  
  
GanonMama-Daniel dear, we're having a huge wedding! Would you like to marry that nice friend of yours too?  
  
Ganon-Would I ever!  
  
He runs up to Brock and puts one of those 5 cent rings you get out of candy machines on his finger.  
  
Ganon-Brock, will you marry me?  
  
Brock-Yes, I will!  
  
They both start giggling hysterically.  
  
GanonMama-We still need some more people...  
  
Just then(Eevee-AAAHHH!!! I DID IT AGAIN!!!!!! CURSE YOU WILSON!!!!!!!) two figures run up to them. A girl about the age of 14 is handcuffed to a boy about the same age with VERY freaky, sticking out, all different colored hair.  
  
Tombstone-Hi Zoe!  
  
Zoe-Eevee? What happened? Didya die again?  
  
Tombstone-Yup. Darn those Aaron Carter songs...  
  
Ash-AAAAAHHHH!!!! IT'S ZOE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He trys to hide behind GanonMama, but falls over because of the handcuffs.  
  
Tombstone-It's ok Ketchum. She no longer has a crush on you. She likes Yugi.  
  
Ash-Yay! I'm free!  
  
GanonMama-Hey, would you two like to get married?  
  
Zoe-Yay! Yugi, will you marry me?  
  
Yugi-NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE UN-CUFF ME, I WANNA GO DUEL!!!!!  
  
Zoe glares at him.  
  
Yugi-I mean, sure I will...Yup, sounds like fun...  
  
GanonMama-Ok then! Let's go and start to set up!  
  
They all start to walk away, leaving Eevee's tombstone behind.  
  
Tombstone-Hey! What about me? I'm cold, wet, and all alone here...AND NOT TO MENTION DEAD!!!!! Can someone help me here, PLEASE??!!!!!!  
  
Just then(Eevee-AAAAAHHHH!!!! CURSES!!!!!!) a boy about the age of 14, with short, brown hair jumps and lands on Eevee's tombstone.  
  
Mystery Guy-Hi Eevee!!!!!  
  
Ash-What's with all these mystery people?  
  
Misty-Yeah...  
  
Tombstone-He does have a name, I just blurted it out.  
  
M.G-Yup.  
  
Shiek-Why'd you do that?  
  
Tombstone-Cuz...er....um....I.....WILL SOMEONE BRING ME BAQ TO LIFE NOW?!  
  
M.G-Sure!  
  
He brings Eevee back to life with his magic.  
  
Eevee-Yay!  
  
Zoe walks up to Mystery Guy.  
  
Zoe-Hey! I know you! Hi F-  
  
Eevee cuts her off.  
  
Eevee-Don't say!  
  
Zoe-Why not?  
  
Eevee-Cuz...it's a mystery, get it? Mystery Guy?  
  
M.G-And she doesn't want other people to know who I am.  
  
Eevee-Yup.  
  
Zoe-Lemme try that again...Hi Fu-  
  
Eevee cuts her off again.  
  
Eevee-Will you cut it out? Now they think you're swearing!  
  
M.G-But it's my name!  
  
Eevee-We know that, but the readers don't!  
  
Zoe-Can't we just tell em who he is?  
  
Eevee-No!  
  
Everyone else-Why?  
  
Eevee-Cuz............................I said so!  
  
Everyone else smirks evilly.  
  
Eevee-What? Why are you staring at me like that?  
  
She backs away.  
  
Eevee-Uh...Er...I haffta go...um...do...stuff! Yup...um...bye!  
  
She runs away.  
  
M.G-...Eevee...Wait!  
  
He runs after her.  
  
Misty-::with puppy dog eyes:: Aww!  
  
Shiek-Ditto.  
  
Ash-Huh? I don't get it...  
  
Everyone else- -.-'  
  
Misty-We'll tell you when you get older....  
  
Ash-WHY'S THE SKY BLUE???!!!!!  
  
Everyone else falls over anime style.  
  
Ok, weird ending. I know. But the next chapter is the wedding, so it should be better! AND I DON'T WANT ANY CRAP ABOUT MYSTERY GUY!!!!!! I'M NOT TELLIN YOU WHO HE IS!!!! ::shuts up:: ^^ 


	8. Chapter 8: We're having a wedding! Ya ya...

Yay! Chapter 8 is here! Are ya ready kids? AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!!!!!! Lol, sry...I watch too much Spongebob...XD Review plz!  
  
Disclaimer-We're havin a weddin! Ya, ya, ya! A wedding! Ya, ya, ya! A wedding! Ya, ya, ya! W-E-D-D-I-N-G!!!!! Woo hoo! Ahem...Okies. I give credit for the Austin Powers scene to meh friend, Brittany, cuz she thought of it! Yay, she's not normal nemore! ^^  
  
The scene shows a big, beautiful church...Blah, blah, blah...We see Ash, Misty, Brock, Ganondorf, GanonMama, Shiek, Eevee, Mystery Guy, Zoe, and Yugi walk up to it.  
  
Misty-Oh Shiek, it's beautiful!  
  
Shiek-Thanks! I bought it with all the pennies I had!  
  
He picks it up, showing that it's just a toy.  
  
Everyone- -.-'  
  
Shiek-Realistic looking, isn't it?  
  
Eevee-Uh...yeah...Ok, I guess we can have a wedding without a church...  
  
Zoe-I guess...  
  
Eevee-Ok, who's marrying who again?  
  
Misty-Shiek and I!  
  
GanonMama-Ash n' Me!  
  
Ganon-Me n' Brock!  
  
Zoe-Yugi's mine!  
  
M.G-And I'll marry...  
  
He picks up a piece of grass.  
  
M.G-This!  
  
Eevee falls over anime style.  
  
Eevee-Ok...since no one wants to marry ME, I'll marry you peoples together.  
  
She uses her Super Magical Author Powers to make wedding dresses apear on Misty, Zoe, GanonMama, and Mystery Guy.  
  
M.G-Hey!  
  
Eevee-Well, you're GRASS can't wear it...  
  
She uses her s.m.a.p again to make a bucket of cheap, gold rings appear.  
  
Eevee-Well, I dun really know what ta do, so here!  
  
She puts the rings on everyones finger, except for the grass.  
  
Eevee-I pronounce you husband and 'wife'...Uh and husband and GRASS...You may now kiss your 'bride' and Mystery Guy, kiss your piece of GRASS.  
  
Ash and Yugi-AAAAAHHHH!!!!!! NNNNNOOOOO!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiek kisses Misty, Brock kisses Ganondorf, and to Ash and Yugi's discust, GanonMama and Zoe kiss them as well. Mystery Guy is still waiting for his piece of grass to kiss him.  
  
M.G-Stupid grass, why won't you kiss me?! What's that? You don't love me? Fine! I wanna divorce!  
  
He throws the piece of grass on the ground. Eevee picks it up and eats it.  
  
M.G-NO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
  
Eevee-What? I was hungry!  
  
In a fit of mad and furious rage, Mystery Guy hits Eevee on the head with a rock. She transforms into Veronica.  
  
Veronica-Hello chaps! Lovely day, isn't it?  
  
Ash-NO! YOU HURT BOB!!!!!  
  
Everyone-O.o'  
  
Shiek-...What happened?  
  
M.G-After I hit her on the head with the rock, she turned into Veronica.  
  
Zoe-She's British.  
  
Mysterious Voice-DID I HEAR BRITISH?!  
  
Skullkid runs up to Veronica and starts drooling all over her.  
  
Veronica-Hello! What is your name?  
  
Skullkid-HI! I'M SKULLKID! I LIKE YOU!  
  
Pippin-Hey, that's my line!  
  
Everyone-o.O'  
  
Skullkid-WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?  
  
Veronica-First of all, I do not know you, so no.  
  
She looks at her watch.  
  
Veronica-Golly! It's tea time!  
  
She sits at a table sipping tea and eating crumpets. Skullkid is still clinging to her.  
  
Veronica-Hello? Will you please go away?  
  
Skullkid-...NO! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Veronica-...  
  
M.G-Do you think we should save her now?  
  
Misty-Yup.  
  
Mystery Guy hits Veronica on the head with a rock again, turning her back into Eevee.  
  
Eevee-Ow...My head hurts...  
  
Skullkid-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VERONICA?!  
  
Eevee-::with tears in her eyes:: Why doesn't anyone wanna marry me?  
  
Yet Another Mysterious Voice-Oh baby, I've got mojo to spare!(Eevee-I did NOT come up with that line! It was Brittany! Not me! It's all her fault! ::evil, insane laugh::)  
  
Mido comes driving up in the 'Shagmobile' wearing and Austin Powers suit.  
  
Eevee-O.O' EEK!  
  
She runs and hides behind Mystery Guy but Mido clings to her.  
  
Mido-Oh, behave!  
  
Everyone-O.o'  
  
Mido-Marry me, baby!  
  
Eevee-NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!!  
  
The time warps, and a million years goes by. Surprisingly, everyone is the same age as before.  
  
Mido-What about now, baby?  
  
Eevee-NO!!!!!  
  
Skullkid-I WANT MY VERONICA BACK!!!!!  
  
Mido-She's mine, baby!  
  
Skullkid-NO, MINE!  
  
Mido-Mine!  
  
Skullkid-MINE!  
  
Mido-Mine!  
  
Skullkid-MINE!  
  
Mido-Mine!  
  
Eevee just realizes something.  
  
Eevee-Hey Mido, you're a Kokiri, right?  
  
Mido-YEAH BABY!  
  
Eevee-...Well, aren't Kokiris supposed to only stay in Kokiri forest, and if they leave, they die?  
  
Zoe-Yeah...That's right!  
  
Mido-YEAH BABY!!! I mean, S***!!!!!!!!  
  
He dies.  
  
Eevee-Yay, I'm free!  
  
Skullkid-I WANT VERONICA!!!!!!!  
  
Misty-This is getting annoying...Shiek, help me out here?  
  
Shiek-No prob.  
  
They both punch Skullkid at the same time, making him fall over unconscious.  
  
Eevee-Yay! I'm free! Okies, now we can finish up the wedding!  
  
GanonMama-...Hey, where'd Daniel and his husband go?  
  
Eevee-You'll see soon enough!  
  
She takes out a remote and pushes a button on it, making a stage appear.  
  
Eevee-Hit it, boys!  
  
Brock, Ganondorf, and all of his evil teacher minions come out onto the stage wearing pink tu-tus. They start to sing in an off-tune, high pitched voices.  
  
Ganon-TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock and the Evil Teacher Minions-HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash-AAAAHHH!!! THEY'RE AWFUL!!!!!!  
  
Everybody covers their ears.  
  
Eevee-I thought they were better than that...Now we need a new act!  
  
GanonMama-But where can we find one?  
  
Just then(Eevee-CURSE THE JUST THEN NESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Mystery Guy jumps up onto the stage wearing white disco clothes. He pushes Brock, Ganondorf, and the Evil Teacher Minions out of the way of the microphone, and strikes a pose as Elvis. He starts to sing.  
  
M.G-YOU AINT NOTHIN BUT A HOUND DAWG!!!!!!!  
  
Eevee-Yay! Good job Mystery Guy! Now the weddings not ruined!  
  
Brock, Ganondorf, and all of the Evil Teacher Minions all form a line with Mystery Guy in the middle. They all start to do the can can, with Mystery Guy still singing.  
  
Misty-They're actually...good!  
  
Ash, Misty, Shiek, GanonMama, Eevee, Zoe, and Yugi all start to do the macerana. Then Team Rocket's Meowth balloon appears out of nowhere.  
  
Jessie-Hey look, a wedding!  
  
James-Goodie! Now we can get rid of all the access sugar we stole out of nowhere!  
  
They start to throw the sugar out the side of the balloon. It falls onto the stage below, and Ash mistakes it for snow.  
  
Ash-Hey look, it's snowing!  
  
He starts jumping through it.  
  
Yugi-But it's July! It can't snow in July!  
  
Eevee-Oh...wtf?  
  
She starts jumping through it too, and Misty, Shiek, GanonMama, Zoe, and Yugi do the same.  
  
Meowth-God bless us...  
  
They strike a Team Rocket pose.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth-EVERYONE!  
  
Okies, the wedding's over...Too bad I didn't get 2 marry ne1 though...::sniffle:: And NO Mido, I don't like you!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Jamaican music coming from Lt...

Heylo! Here's Chapter 9! I'm sorry I took so long to write it...^^' Oh, and for the Zelda fans out there, I'm sorry I spelled Sheik's name wrong.(Hint the spelling change.) I haven't played that part of the game in a while...And in meh book, Sheik's NOT Zelda in disguise. Okies, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer-I own the word, heylo! HAHA Megan, I stole it from ya! XD  
  
It's a beautiful day, blah, blah, blah...I ALWAYS SAY THE SAME THING! Oh well, any ways... Ash, Misty, Brock, Sheik, Ganondorf, GanonMama, Eevee, Mystery Guy, Zoe, and Yugi have stolen Mido's 'Shagmobile', and are now driving to Vermillion city.  
  
Ash-Yeah! This is MUCH faster than walking! Now we'll be there in no time!  
  
Zoe-Yup! It was a good thing Eevee's boyfriend had a car!  
  
Eevee-That moronic little Kokiri? My BOYFRIEND???!!!! Zoe, you must have hit your head on a rock. He's NOT my boyfriend.  
  
Zoe-Sure he isn't...  
  
M.G-Oh come on Zoe, give her a break.  
  
Sheik-Yeah, Mido's a BIG pain.  
  
Mido's Tombstone-Hey! I heard that!  
  
Everyone-AAAAAHHHH!!!! HE'S...FOLLOWING US!!!!  
  
They quickly drive away from the somehow possibly, 'walking tombstone'.  
  
Tombstone-Hey! Come back, baby! I MISS YOU!!!!  
  
Anyways...they keep on driving and soon enough, they arrive in Vermillion City. GanonMama stops the car.  
  
GanonMama-We're here!  
  
Eevee-No duh, Captain Obvious.  
  
Ganon-HEY! Don't insult my mother!  
  
Brock-Yeah!  
  
Eevee-It's my party and I can cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry if I want to!  
  
M.G-It's your birthday?  
  
Eevee-Nah, I just had that annoying song stuck in my head.  
  
Oldies Fans-HEY! IT'S A GOOD SONG!  
  
Everyone-O.o'  
  
Ash-::speaking a little too late:: Yay! We're here! Now I can get the Thunder Badge!  
  
He gets out of the car, and, with everyone else following, runs around looking for the Vermillion Gym. He somehow possibly, with dumb luck, finds it, and everyone walks inside. They all hear distant Jamaican music.  
  
Sheik-Oh Goddesses...  
  
Brock-What's wrong?  
  
Sheik-Hearing Jamaican music in Lt. Surge's gym ISN'T a good thing, especially knowing Eevee wrote this fic.  
  
Eevee-::evil snicker::  
  
M.G-Hey, that's MY evil snicker!  
  
Eevee-Well, I stole it! ^^  
  
M.G-You shouldn't steal things!  
  
Eevee-Why's that?  
  
M.G-Because...it's bad!  
  
Eevee-Oh, really?  
  
Megan-Yeah! You stole MY word!  
  
Jyu-AND MY SONGS!!!!  
  
Deku-AND MY HAPPY DRUG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eevee-It wasn't me...It was...Ash!  
  
She points to him.  
  
Ash-Are you out to get me or something?  
  
Eevee-Dat's right!  
  
Meowth-NOW SHE STOLE MY PHRASE!!!  
  
Eevee-::whistles::  
  
GanonMama-Getting on with the fic....IS ANYONE HERE???!!!  
  
Just then, two figures appear in front of the group. Lt. Surge and his Raichu are both wearing grass skirts and coconut bras, and dancing to the evil Jamaican music.  
  
Zoe-I knew Eevee was plotting something!  
  
M.G-We know her too well...  
  
Surge-Hoo ow! Do the mamba with me, Raichu!  
  
Raichu-Rai!  
  
They start shaking their hips and coconut bras ::coughs:: along to the beat of the music.  
  
Ash-...Hey, uh, can I have the Thunder Badge?  
  
Surge-Boo ha! Only if you can win the limbo contest! Not to brag, but Raichu and I are world champs!  
  
Yugi-This place is weird...  
  
He hides behind Zoe.  
  
Ganondorf-I thought you didn't like Zoe?  
  
Yugi-::blushes:: I...don't....  
  
Ash-Ok, I accept your challenge to do the limbo!  
  
Surge-You're on, baby!  
  
Eevee-AAAAHHH!!!!! MIDO!!!!!!!  
  
She smacks Lt. Surge.  
  
Surge-Hey!  
  
Eevee-Whoops...sorry...  
  
Any ways, the music suddenly changes to weird 'limbo music' and a limbo pole tinge appears.  
  
OnionHead-NOW SHE STOLE MY WORD!!!!!  
  
Bweheheheh.....Ahem...Lt. Surge and Raichu try to go under the pole, but Surge, being kind of old, breaks his back.  
  
Surge-AAAAAHHH!!!! SON OF A NAMEK!!!!!!  
  
Eevee-Hey, I didn't know you were a DBZ fan!  
  
Surge-Yeah, Goku's the coolest!  
  
Eevee-No, Gohan is! He's ten times cuter!  
  
Everyone-O.o'  
  
GanonMama-WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING THE FIC???!!!  
  
Eevee-It's my party and I can cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry if I want to...  
  
M.G-WILL YOU STOP SINGING THAT ANNOYING SONG????!!!!  
  
Oldies Fans-HEY! IT'S NOT ANNOYING, IT'S COOL!!!  
  
Misty-::coughs:: Come on Ash, you can do it! Now's your change to beat him!  
  
Ash looks at the limbo pole in pure terror.  
  
Ash-But....I.....can't......do it......  
  
Everyone falls over anime style.  
  
Eevee-Oh come on, Ketchum! If you don't get the Thunder Badge, the fic will be over!  
  
Everyone-So?  
  
Eevee-And if the fic is over, then we'll all be attacked by a mob of angry fans.  
  
Yugi-You have fans?  
  
Eevee-As a matter of fact, I do!  
  
Zoe-All right, all right.....can we PLEASE get on with the fic now?  
  
Eevee-I thought you didn't like it...  
  
Zoe-I don't...It's just annoying that you keep spaming!  
  
Eevee-Aw...phooey.....Ok Ash, you can limbo now.  
  
Ash-But.....I......can't........do it......  
  
Sheik-You've GOT to! I don't wanna be attacked by a mob of angry fans!  
  
GanonMama-Me either! Come on Ashy poo! You can do it!  
  
Ash-Oh, all right...Buy only because I don't wanna see Eevee's fans...  
  
Eevee-Ya, they are kind of weird...  
  
M.O.A.F-HEY!  
  
aHEM!!!!! ::coughs:: Ash goes under the pole and does the limbo, much close than the ground that Surge. Luckily, he doesn't break his back either, knowing the fic would be over if he broke his back, and we'd all be attacked by a mob of angry fans.  
  
Ash-Yay! I did it! Now can I have the Thunder Badge?  
  
Surge-I concede defeat...You may have my badge.  
  
He hands the Thunder Badge to Ash.  
  
Ash-Yeah, I got the Thunder Badge!  
  
He strikes a Pokemon pose.  
  
Pikachu-::pops up out of no where:: Pik-Pikachu!(Sorry, but the electric rat ALWAYS says that, I swear!)  
  
Ganon-::drooling all over Brock:: Uh....Where do we go now?  
  
Eevee-We're off to see the leader, the evil gym leader of Celadon!  
  
Erica-Hey! Like, I'm not, like, evil, like! Whatever!!!!  
  
Well, dat's it! Chapter over! Sorry if I spamed WAY too much, but I thought it was funny....Review and tell me what you think! ^^ 


	10. Chapter 10: Like, Erica's like a valley ...

Hiya! Are ya ready for another make-fun-of-a-gym-leader chapter? I hope so! Review, review, review!  
  
Disclaimer-Someone's in the kitchen with Dina, Someone's in the kitchen I know...Someone's in the kitchen with Dina! Strummin on the ol' banjo!!!! ....Did I just say that out loud?  
  
It's a beautiful day, blah, blah, blah...Why do I always say this? I don't know! Any ways, Ash, Misty, Brock, Sheik, Ganondorf, GanonMama, Eevee, Mystery Guy, Zoe, and Yugi are once again driving in Mido's 'Shagmobile'. This time, they're headed to Celadon City...Great, now it's getting boring! The time speeds up, and they are all suddenly in Celadon City, next to the gym. Ash blinks.  
  
Ash-...What just happened?  
  
Eevee-The narrator got bored and sped up the time, making us all get here quicker.  
  
Ash-Oh.  
  
Misty-Wait, aren't you the narrator?  
  
Eevee-Yup!  
  
Everyone falls over anime style.  
  
Eevee-What?!  
  
They all walk inside the gym, and notice that EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING is pink.  
  
All the guys-AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!  
  
Eevee-AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!  
  
M.G-But I thought all girls liked pink...  
  
Mob of Angry Girls-NOT ALL OF US!!!!!  
  
Everyone-O.o'  
  
Eevee-Nah, I dun like it either! Tis ugly!  
  
Okies, well...They walk into the pinkish pits of h-e-double hockey sticks, and see a girl sitting at a table painting her nails. Pink. Everything she's wearing, including her hair, is bright pink.  
  
All the guys and Eevee-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! NOT MORE PINK!!!!!!!  
  
The girl hears them scream, and turns around.  
  
Erica-Hi! Like, I'm like Erica! Like who like are like you like and what like are you like doing here like?  
  
Ash-Uh...Isn't it hard to say that many 'likes'?  
  
Erica-Like yeah...But like it sounds like cool!  
  
Everyone-Sure it does...  
  
Ash-Are you the Celadon gym leader?  
  
Erica-Like no, I'm like the boogie man like. WHATEVER!!! Yeah like I'm like the gym leader.  
  
Eevee-::making fun of her:: Can we like battle you like?  
  
Erica-Like sure! Like I didn't know like you were a valley girl like!  
  
Eevee-I'm not...  
  
Erica-Like oh. Who like wants to battle me like?  
  
Ash-I do!  
  
Erica-Like okay! Like go like Blue!  
  
She throws a Poke ball and Blue from Blue's Clues comes out of it wearing a black cape, and has long, razor sharp fangs.  
  
Ganon-Like what is that?  
  
Brock-Like I don't know like Daniel!  
  
Eevee-Like guys, the joke is over.  
  
Everyone-Like, okay.  
  
Eevee-::sweatdrop::  
  
Zoe-So how are we supposed to beat that thing?  
  
She points to Blue.  
  
Eevee-Wait a sec...That's a vampire dog...thing!  
  
M.G-I know how to beat it!  
  
Everyone-HOW?!  
  
M.G-With a steak!  
  
He throws the 'steak' at Blue.  
  
Everyone falls over anime style.  
  
Eevee-NOT THAT KIND OF STEAK!  
  
Blue eats the steak, and jumps on M.G hoping to suck his blood.  
  
M.G-AAAAHHHH!!!!! GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eevee trys to tug Blue off of him, but Blue won't budge.  
  
Eevee-Huston, we have a problem.  
  
Ash-BUD UM BUM....SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty-What was that?  
  
Ash-Another inside joke.  
  
Misty-Oh.  
  
Sheik-If you haven't noticed, Blue is trying to suck out Mystery Guy's blood. We kind of need to help him.  
  
Yugi-Why?  
  
Eevee-::with anime fangs:: WHAT DO YOU THINK???!!!  
  
Yugi-I think the sky is blue.  
  
A sweatdrop appears on the back of everybody else's heads.  
  
Eevee-And I think you're a blonde.  
  
Yugi-Hey, I wouldn't talk!  
  
Eevee-HEY! YOU WANNA FIGHT, BOY?! THEN YOU'VE GOT ONE!  
  
A wrestling arena thing appears around them with Eevee and one corner and Yugi in the other.  
  
Zoe-And in this corner, Yugi poo! The hottest guy around! And in this corner, Eevee, the...uh....I don't know....weirdest?  
  
Eevee-::bows:: Thank you...Thank you....  
  
M.G-I don't want to interupt your fight but.............BLUE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The arena thingy dissapears and everyone trys to help Mystery Guy once again.  
  
M.G-Stupid dog!  
  
Ash-BUD UM BUM.....SSSSSSSHHHHHHKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sheik-WILL YOU STOP THAT?!  
  
Mysterious Voice-Blue? Where are you? Are the clues ready yet?  
  
Steve from Blue's Clues walks into the gym.  
  
Steve-::singing in a horribly, off-tune voice:: Without you, we can't do anything..........That you wanna do!  
  
Everyone-....What?  
  
Erica sees Steve, and gets those anime heart eyes. And, to Mystery Guy's relief, returns Blue to her Poke ball.  
  
Erica-Like hi....I'm like....Erica....  
  
Steve-Hi! I'm Steve! Have you seen my dog Blue? She went into a dark alley one night and she turned into a V-A-M-P-I-R-E!  
  
Sheik-We can spell.  
  
Steve-Really? I did not know that! Well kids, I hope you grow up to be JUST LIKE HIM!  
  
Eevee-Uh....Steve? This isn't a show. It's a fic. And no little kids are reading...Well, not that I know of, considering it's rated PG-13.  
  
Steve-Oh.  
  
Erica-::drooling all over Steve:: Will you like....go out with me like?  
  
Steve-Where?  
  
Everyone- -.-'''  
  
Erica-Like on...like a date like!  
  
Steve-What date? The 12th?  
  
Everyone falls over anime style. Again.  
  
Erica-Like no silly! Like out to dinner, like a date, like!  
  
Steve-Oh! That kind of date! Well, since this is rated PG-13, sure!  
  
Ash-Wait a second...What about my badge?  
  
A light bulb appears over Mystery Guy's head.  
  
M.G-I have an idea!  
  
He grabs Steve.  
  
M.G-We'll let you have Steve, if you give Ash the Rainbow Badge.  
  
Erica-Like sure!  
  
She gives Ash the Rainbow Badge, and Mystery Guy gives her Steve.  
  
Ash-Yeah! I got the Rainbow Badge!  
  
He strikes another Pokemon Pose.  
  
Pikachu-::appearing out of no where once again:: Pik-Pikachu!  
  
Steve-::waving:: AND REMEMBER KIDS, YOU CAN ANYTHING.....THAT YA WANNA DO!  
  
Everyone-NOT THE EVIL SONG!!!!!!!!!  
  
The door of the gym shuts and muffled screams are heard inside.  
  
Hardy har har! Chapter over! Whatcha think? Didya like it? Didya, didya?! Sorry, but I had cotton candy ice cream today and I'm h-y-p-e-r!!!!!!!!! Review, or I'll chuck Mystery Guy at ya!  
  
M.G-....What did I do? 


	11. Chapter 11: We meet Tsunami and her TWO ...

Yoha brohas! Chapter 11 is here! R+R plz...And there's only about a week left until Christmas! Wheehee! And I'm gonna get a Gameboy Advance! YAY! Okies, on w/da fic!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything...Wilson the volleyball is from the movie Castaway(New Version), Gohan is from Dragonball Z, and I made up Dark Yugi. Hey, I guess I own that idea! Oh, and Tsunami owns herself and her fake name. ::cough:: Brittany ::cough::  
  
***  
  
Last time...  
  
Steve-And remember kids, with me and you, and my dog Blue, we can do anything...That ya wanna do!  
  
The gym door closes, and muffled screams are heard inside.  
  
***  
  
Everyone-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty-And I'm afraid of the dark!  
  
Eevee-Uh, Misty? There's lights on, meaning it's not dark.  
  
Misty-Oh.  
  
They all run out the door and outside, almost not escaping from the evil that lays inside the gym of doom. DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
M.G-Eevee? Don't you think you're overdoing it just a little? Steve and Erica aren't that evil...  
  
Eevee-Nah, that song's annoying! AAAAAHHHHH!!! NOW I'VE GOT IT STUCK IN MY HEAD!!!  
  
They all get in the 'Shagmobile' and drive away from the place of pure evil.  
  
Eevee-Aw, it's getting boring again!  
  
The time warps again, and they are suddenly in Fuchsia City, next to the gym.  
  
Eevee-Much better!  
  
Ash-How do you do that?  
  
Eevee-Super Magical Author Powers.  
  
Dekustar-WHICH SHE STOLE FROM ME!!!  
  
Eevee-Bwe heh heh heh...Er...Let's go into da gym!  
  
They all run into the gym and see a lot of weird doorway thingys that you see at airports.  
  
Ash-What are those?  
  
Mysterious Voice-To come and challenge us, you must be able to go through all of the doorways. Good luck to all of you, and Eevee? You've got a fake name too. ::cough:: Sarah ::cough::  
  
Eevee-It's not that bad of a name BRITTANY!  
  
Tsunami-I know SARAH!  
  
Eevee-Okies, c'mon guys, let's go and challenge BRITTANY!  
  
Tsunami-Good luck SARAH!  
  
aHEM! Any ways...The party-  
  
Eevee-WHAT PARTY?!?!?!  
  
Not that kind of party! Party as in another name for group!  
  
Eevee-Oh...I get it!  
  
::cough:: BLONDE! ::cough::  
  
Eevee-Hey! I wouldn't talk! You're blonde too!  
  
So?  
  
Eevee-You're dumb too!  
  
I am not!  
  
M.G-Oh great...Eevee's arguing with herself again...  
  
Dekustar-SHE STOLE THAT IDEA FROM ME TOO!  
  
M.G-Gotcha.  
  
He writes that down in Mystery Guys' Book of Things Eevee Has Stolen.  
  
Ok then...The GROUP walks up to the first doorway and reads the sign hanging above it.  
  
Sign-In able to pass this doorway, you must be smart.  
  
Ash-Ok! Let's go through it!  
  
He walks through it, gets shocked, and falls backwards in pain.  
  
Ash-OWIE! What happened?  
  
Tsunami-You have to follow the signs...If you lie and walk through the doorway, you get shocked. Dark Yugi, where are you?  
  
D.Y-Right here. And what are this idiots doing in our gym?  
  
Everyone-Hey! We're not idiots!  
  
D.Y-Yes you are...  
  
Eevee-We're not idiots! Well, except for Ash and Ganondork...Plus, this is my fic and you haffta do what I say! If I say we're not idiots, we're not idiots! And if I say you haffta dress up like hillbillies and hit each other on the head with frying pans, you do it!  
  
Tsunami and Dark Yugi dress up as hillbillies and start hitting each other on the head with frying pans.  
  
Eevee-Ha! All hail the all mighty powerful insane author! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::coughs:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::coughs HA!  
  
Sheik-You need to work on you're evil laugh Eevee...  
  
Eevee-Don't make fun of my evil laugh! My evil laugh is fine! Do you want me to turn you into a hillbilly as well?  
  
Sheik-Nope. Forget I ever said anything.  
  
Eevee-Good...Lets keep goin before I get flamed for spaming too much...  
  
Haha!  
  
Eevee-::death glare::  
  
Zoe-::sighs:: She's at it again...  
  
I mean...Everyone but Ash and Ganondorf(being stupid and all) goes through the doorway and up to the next.  
  
Sign-To go through this doorway, you can't like fuzzy, pink bunnies.  
  
Misty and Sheik-HOW'D THEY KNOW?!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone else walks through the second doorway and up to the third.  
  
Sign-To go through this doorway, you can't be blonde.  
  
Yugi-Haha! I'm not blonde and YOU are!!!! I TOLD YOU!!!!  
  
Eevee-Crap it! Not fair! What does this world have against us blondes?  
  
Everyone-Everything.  
  
Eevee-Oh yeah. But I NEED to get through this doorway!  
  
GanonMama-You do?  
  
Eevee-Yup! Because if I didn't, the fic would die without me!  
  
GanonMama- -.-'''' I see said the blind man...  
  
M.G-But Brock didn't say anything!  
  
Ash-::from behind the first doorway:: BUD UM BUM...SSSSSHHHHHHHKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Any ways...Eevee takes out a can of black hair dye, and dumps it on her head, coloring her hair black.  
  
Everyone-AAAAHHHHH!!!! GOTH!!!!!  
  
Eevee-...Wha?  
  
She looks down at herself to see that everything she's wearing, including her hair, is black.  
  
Eevee-Oh...I knew there was something wrong with wearing an all black uniform!  
  
Giovanni-THERE IS NOT!!!!!  
  
aHEM!!!! I am the ruler of this fic, so I'm telling you to all SHUT UP and get on with the fic!!!!  
  
M.G-We can't shut up. If we did, the story would pretty much be over and we'd all get attacked by a mob of angry fans.  
  
Oh...Yeah...Well.....Whatever! Brock, Eevee, Mystery Guy, Zoe, Yugi, and GanonMama all walk through the doorway, and Eevee uses her Super Magical Author Powers to turn her hair blonde again. They walk up to the next doorway.  
  
Sign-To go through this doorway, you must NOT like the show Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
M.G, Zoe, and Yugi-WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Eevee-Ha! I dun haffta lie for this one! I dun like dat show!  
  
Tsunami-I wonder why...::hugs Dark Yugi::  
  
Zoe-I have no clue. ::Hugs Yugi::  
  
Eevee-Shoopy show...  
  
Mob of Angry Yu-Gi-Oh Fans-HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE BEST SHOW IN THE WORLD?!?!?! WE'LL GET YOU, EVIL EEVEE!!!!  
  
They all run after Eevee, trying to attack her, but Eevee runs through the doorway. They all try to run after her, but get shocked by the doorway, and fall backwards. Brock and GanonMama walk over the mob, and follow Eevee through the doorway and up to the last.  
  
Sign-To get through this doorway, you have to be gay.  
  
Eevee-WHAT????!!!!!  
  
GanonMama-Guess I'm out!  
  
Eevee-How am I supposed to get through this one?  
  
Tsunami-You're not supposed to.  
  
Eevee-I know...But I'm gonna try anyway!  
  
She puts on a Barney suit and walks through the doorway with Brock following. They walk up to Tsunami, Dark Yugi, and Gohan, and Eevee takes off the Barney suit.  
  
Eevee- GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She runs up to him and hugs him, but he pushes her away.  
  
Gohan-Sorry, but I've already got a girlfriend.  
  
Eevee-What? Who?!  
  
Tsunami-Me!  
  
Eevee-Oh...  
  
Dark Yugi-What about me?  
  
Tsunami-You're my boyfriend too!  
  
Brock-You can have two boyfriends?  
  
Tsunami-There's no law against it...  
  
Eevee-The girl with two boyfriends...That's a good one. I don't even have one!  
  
Gohan-Are you sure?  
  
He holds up a volleyball.  
  
Eevee- WILSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She runs up to Gohan and grabs the volleyball from him.  
  
Eevee-Wilson! Where have you been?  
  
Wilson-................  
  
Eevee-What? You don't like me anymore?  
  
Wilson-.........!!!!! ........!!!!!!!! .................!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eevee-You don't? ::sniffle:: I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!!!!!!  
  
M.G-What's going on?  
  
Tsunami-Her boyfriend broke up with her.  
  
M.G-Oh. Who's her boyfriend?  
  
Eevee throws the volleyball at Mystery Guy.  
  
M.G-........YOU'RE BOYFRIEND IS A VOLLEYBALL???  
  
Eevee-::sniffle:: Was...  
  
Mysterious Voice-Now he's mine!  
  
Dekustar comes running in, grabs Wilson, and runs back out.  
  
Eevee-He....he.............LEFT ME!!!!!!!! ::wails::  
  
Ash-::yelling:: WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?! I WANT THE SOUL BADGE!  
  
Gohan-::yelling back:: SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH AN INANIMATE OBJECT, AND IT SOMEHOW POSSIBLY BROKE UP WITH HER!  
  
Brock-::completely off subject:: Where's my Gannie-poo?  
  
He walks around aimlessly looking for him, and accidentally runs into the wall.  
  
Brock-Ow...........  
  
D.Y-That's what you get for not having eyes.  
  
Brock-It's not my fault!  
  
Tsunami-Eevee, I'm sorry...Here, you can have the Soul Badge.  
  
She hands it to her.  
  
Eevee-::suddenly changing moods:: Ya! I got the Soul Badge!  
  
She steals Ash's pose.  
  
Ash-::somehow seeing her:: HEY! THAT'S MY POSE!  
  
Eevee-Well, I stole it!  
  
M.G-::sighs:: There's another one for the book...  
  
  
  
Ta da!!!!! Chappie over! Review, or else I'll sick the mob of angry Yu-Gi- Oh fans on ya!  
  
M.O.A.Y.F-I DON'T THINK SO! ::tackle her::  
  
AAAAAHHHHH!!!! Guess not....::gets run over:: .......Ow........ Review anyways, or my name isn't Santa! And it's not! ^^ 


	12. Chapter 12: Butch and Cassidy take over ...

Hiya peeps! Chapter 12 is finally here! Sorry it took so long to write...School's just gettin annoying...DAMN YOU DR. READ!!! Ok, I'm done. ^^ Anyways... I need to clear a few things up. I've heard from some readers that I've been confusing you by adding people to the story that you don't know. So I'm gonna explain em to ya! Deku, Megan, Jyu, and Zoe are some of my friends that are also fanfiction authors: Dekustar the Mad Author, Fayra AKA Crazy Girl, Jyuu, Gerudo Oddess-Hsu no Miko, and Zoe Moto. Mystery Guy and Tsunami are also my friends, but they aren't fanfiction authors. And no, I'm not tellin you M.G's name until the end of the fic! Okies, on with da chapta!  
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing...SO LEAVE ME THE BLEEP ALONE!!!  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Ganondorf, GanonMama, Sheik, Misty, Eevee, Mystery Guy, Zoe, and Yugi are all riding in the 'Shagmobile' once again, this time to Saffron City. The car comes to a stop, and they are right next to the gym.  
  
M.G-Ugh...I don't feel good...  
  
He falls out of the car and onto the ground.  
  
Zoe-Maybe you shouldn't have eaten so many rice balls...  
  
M.G-It's not my fault! Tsunami forced me to eat them all!  
  
Eevee-Heh. I guess It pays to be too nice...  
  
Everyone else gets out of the car, and with Mystery Guy miraculously feeling better, they all walk into the gym and notice that it's pitch black.  
  
Misty shrieks.  
  
Misty-WHY ARE ALL THE LIGHTS OUT?!?!?!  
  
Mysterious Voice-We'll tell you little girl...  
  
The lights go on revealing a boy and a girl, both about the age of 17, wearing identical black Team Rocket uniforms. The girl has long, blonde, spiky hair and purple eyes, while the boy has teal-colored hair and brown eyes.  
  
Boy and Girl: Prepare for trouble and make it double!  
  
Girl: To infect the world with devastation!  
  
Boy: To extend our wrath to the stars above!  
  
Girl: CASSIDY!  
  
Boy: BUTCH!  
  
Cassidy: Team Rocket circling the Earth all day and night!  
  
Butch: Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight!  
  
Cassidy: That's Right!  
  
A Raticate jumps out and lands between them.  
  
Raticate-RATICATE!  
  
Eevee-Gah! They're not out of character!  
  
Butch-That's right Eevee, and there's nothing to do that'll stop us!  
  
Eevee-...You must be right knowing your voice is that annoying...  
  
Butch-Hey!  
  
Cassidy-...What's your name...?  
  
She points to Mystery Guy.  
  
M.G-...Huh?  
  
Cassidy starts to drool all over him.  
  
Cassidy-...You're cute...  
  
Butch falls over anime style.  
  
Butch-CASS! WE'RE HERE TO STEAL THEIR POKEMON, NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH THE TRAINERS!!!  
  
Everyone covers their ears.  
  
Yugi-...Would you cut it out? You sound like a frog!  
  
Butch-Do not!  
  
Everyone-Do too!  
  
Butch-Aw, phooey.  
  
Eevee-Be quiet, Botch!  
  
Butch-MY NAME'S BUTCH NOT BOTCH!!!  
  
Eevee-^^ Tee hee.  
  
Cassidy-::Drool::  
  
M.G-...Uh...can someone PLEASE get her off me?  
  
Cassidy-No! I won't leave you! I'll never leave you my love!  
  
Misty-So...romantic...  
  
Eevee- -.-() Yeah, romantic. She doesn't even know his name.  
  
Everyone-Neither do we! Or the readers!  
  
Eevee-Well I do, so nyah!  
  
Mystery Guy desperately tries to get away from Cassidy, but she still clings to him.  
  
M.G-Oh, crap.  
  
Eevee-Er, why are you guys here again?  
  
Cassidy-We're here to capture Mystery Guy! I mean...to take over the fic!  
  
GanonMama-Why would you want it?  
  
Butch-That's a good question...But anyways, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! If I win, we get to take over your fic!  
  
Cassidy-And keep Mystery Guy!  
  
Butch-And keep Mystery Guy...And if you win, we'll set Sabrina and M.G free-  
  
Cassidy- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Butch-...And you can challenge Sabrina to a gym battle.  
  
Sheik-You're on!  
  
Misty-But where's Mr.Hero?  
  
They look around, and see Ash fast asleep on the floor, with an anime bubble coming in and out of his nose.  
  
Eevee-...WAKE UP YA MORON!!!  
  
She whacks him with a frying pan, but he still doesn't wake up.  
  
Ash-Hmm...urm...mrmm....Mommy! I dun wanna ride the Ponyta!  
  
Everyone- -.-()  
  
Ganon-If he's asleep, then who's going battle?  
  
Eevee-I'll battle for M.G! I mean...so we can battle Sabrina and get the Marsh badge!  
  
Everyone-Ooooooh!  
  
Eevee-::Blushes:: Because...well...uh...Cuz no one deserves to be glomped by Cassidy!  
  
Cassidy-Hey!  
  
M.G-::Heart eyes:: Eevee, you do care!  
  
Eevee turns bright red but ignores him.  
  
Cassidy-NO! HE'S MINE! NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM BUT ME! ME! AND ONLY ME! HE'S MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
M.G-Oh God...not this again...  
  
Butch-All right. It will be a one on one battle.  
  
A battle field magically appears beneath their feet, with Butch at one end and Eevee at the other.  
  
Eevee-I choose you, Raijin!  
  
She throws a Poke Ball into the middle of the field, and a Raichu comes out of it.  
  
Everyone-Ooooh!  
  
Butch-Go! Houndour!  
  
He throws a Poke Ball too, but this time with a Houndour appearing out of it.  
  
Everyone-Aaaah!  
  
Brock-::Acting like a commentator:: This will be a one on one battle, Raichu versus Houndour. Let the battle begin!  
  
Eevee-Raijin, I'm counting on you! Do your best!  
  
Butch-Go for it Houndour, use your bite attack!  
  
Eevee-Raijin! Agility!  
  
Houndour leaps towards the Raichu, ready to attack, but Raichu speeds up and dodges the attack.  
  
Eevee-Raijin, use your Rain Dance attack!  
  
The Raichu points it's tail upward into the air, and rain starts to fall; drenching everyone in the gym.  
  
Ganon-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! IT'S WET! IT'S WET!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sheik-Of course it's wet! It's water!  
  
Ganon-I hate water! Especially wet water!  
  
Sheik- -.-()  
  
Mystery Guy, somehow possibly getting out of Cassidy's clutches, hands everyone an umbrella.  
  
Ganon-Yay! No more water! Or wet water!  
  
Everyone-::Sweatdrop::  
  
Butch-Houndour, smog attack!  
  
What looks like black fog comes out of Houndour's mouth, and swirls around Raichu.  
  
Butch-Ha! It can't attack if it can't see!  
  
Eevee-::Smirks:: I wouldn't be so sure...Raijin, jump and use surf attack!  
  
Raichu jumps out of the cloud of smog into the air, and, to Butch's surprise, takes out a small surfboard. A giant wave appears out of nowhere, and Raichu, riding on it, sends it into Houndour, knocking it over unconscious. Raichu had created a combo attack; the rain made the surf attack more powerful.  
  
Butch-No! I won't lose!  
  
He takes out a red and black Poke Ball with an R on it.  
  
Butch-Rocket Ball, g-  
  
Ash cuts him off by snoring REALLY loudly, causing Butch to slip on the leftover water on the floor and fall flat on his face.  
  
Butch-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I'm melting!!! Melting...melting...  
  
He slowly disappears.  
  
Brock-That was odd.  
  
Eevee-Hey! You said you'd help us find Sabrina!  
  
No reply.  
  
Eevee-Oh, pshaw. That battle was useless.  
  
Cassidy-Noooo! My love, I must leave you...But I will be back someday!  
  
She kisses Mystery Guy and disappears as well.  
  
M.G-O.O() EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE GOT CASSIDY GERMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET EM OFF, GET EM OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS NASTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NASTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eevee-^^()  
  
Mysterious Voice-Thank you brave challenger, you have saved me...Wait, what's this? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FLOOR! NOW IT'S CONTAMINATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chappie done! Ya, it wasn't that good...But at least Botch and Bassidy didn't take over the fic!  
  
Butch-For the last time, it's Butch!!!  
  
Cassidy-And where's M.G?  
  
-.-() ::Shrug:: Whateva. Review please! 


	13. Ch 13: We get to the Cinnibar gym and pl...

YOHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry bout not updating. I was thinkin bout abandoning the fic cuz no one reads it anyways and I only got flames...But I decided against it! So ha! NYAH!  
  
Disclaimer-Haven't we gone through this already? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!! The 'insane phrase' came from the Making of Making an Ash of Himself, which you can find at www.teamrocket-video.com. Now on with the fic before I actually get a life!  
  
*Last time*  
  
Mysterious Voice-Thank you brave challenger, you have saved me...Wait, what's this? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FLOOR! NOW IT'S CONTAMINATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*** OK OK, I AM LAZY TODAY!!!!!! SO I'M NOT WRITING THE PART OF THIS FIC! HAHA! Well, it's not like you cared anyways...::sniff:: Well, the Mysterious Voice belongs to Sabrina, who is obsessed with cleaning everything and believes everything is contaminated. Ash, being Ash, challenges her to a battle, and, with his freakishly messed up hair (full of dirt, muck, and grime after not being washed in forever) wins.  
  
Ash-WOOT! I GOT THE SOUL BADGE! ::Weird anime pose tinge::  
  
Pikachu-::In a drunken voice because it drank too much ketchup:: Pik..................PIKA....CHU!!!  
  
Misty- -.-;; Same, same every chapter. Will it EVER change?  
  
Sheik-Ya...And where are we going next?  
  
Eevee-The Cinnabar Gym!  
  
M.G-Aww...not another gym chapter...  
  
Eevee-No it's not! You'll see...::Evil snicker::  
  
Everyone-Uh...oh...  
  
Blah, blah, blah...Eevee uses her SMAP to get exactly in front of the Cinnabar Gym.  
  
They all walk inside and notice that's it's just a normal gym. Nothing is different whatsoever.  
  
Brock-So what's different again?  
  
Mysterious Voice-YAM BOO! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zoe-OOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!! ::Squeals:: THAT'S THE YU-GI-OH THEME SONG!!!!!  
  
Yugi-Yuh huh! Mine!  
  
Mysterious Voice 2-::In a whiney voice:: How come he gets a theme song and I don't?!?!  
  
Mysterious Voice 1-You're in the show Joey!  
  
Joey-Oh yeah. I forgot!  
  
Yugi-...JOEY?!  
  
Everyone-JOEY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ash-Wait, huh?  
  
Everyone falls over anime style.  
  
Joey-Yugi?! DUDE!!!  
  
Yugi-DUDE!!!  
  
::Big buddy hug::  
  
Zoe-Ok, ok...That's enough. ::Drags Yugi away::  
  
Mystery Person 1-Cheese Monkey says 'SIT BOY!' ::drags Joey away::  
  
Zoe-Cheese monkey?!  
  
Everyone-CHEESE MONKEY?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ash-I'm confused...  
  
Zoe-Selena!  
  
Selena-Zoe!  
  
Zoe and Selena-DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eevee-^^;; See? It's different!  
  
M.G-::Cough:: Yeah, the gym leaders are psychos...  
  
Selena and Joey-Hey!  
  
Selena-Eevee's right. This gym IS different. And you'll see when we play...  
  
Joey-THE DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET GAME!!!  
  
Misty-The what what what?  
  
Selena-The deepest darkest secret game. You look into this mirror... ::points to a random mirror:: and it'll show your deepest, darkest secret!  
  
Joey-And if you don't all die from embarrassment, we'll give you our gym badge!  
  
Everyone-Er...  
  
Eevee-Oh, c'mon guys! It's not that bad...  
  
She walks up to the random mirror.  
  
Eevee-Mirror, mirror, on the wall, what is my deepest, darkest secret of all?  
  
Mirror-::A face appears in it:: I will show you, insane one.  
  
Eevee-MAEMUKI ROCKETTO DAN!!! ((Sorry, listening to that song now. ^^;;)) I mean, yay! I'm insane!  
  
Mirror-::The inside swirls around and shows some sort of a bar. Eevee is sitting down drinking something::  
  
***  
  
Eevee-::Hic:: If the shell ::hick:: does not break, ::hic:: the chick will die without ::hic:: being born. We are ::hic:: the shell, the world is our ::hic:: burrito! ::Hic:: If the eggshell does not ::hic:: break, the ::hic:: chick will die without being ::hic:: born. ::Hic:: Break the Earth's shell ::hic:: and you spoil the ::hic:: burrito! For the sake of ::hic:: revolutionizing the fast food ::hic:: world!  
  
Ash, coming out of nowhere, walks up to her.  
  
Ash-Heyy pretty missy...whassyername?  
  
Eevee-::Hic::: Tanktop!  
  
Ash-Heyy, that's a nice name...Yo yo yo, want me to buy you a drink?  
  
Eevee-::Hic:: No ::hic:: thanks. ::Hic:: I think I'm ::hic:: done.  
  
Ash-Whateva...Dude, ya wanna come to my placeee?  
  
Eevee-::Hic:: Sure duuuuude. ::Hic::  
  
::Both walk out of bar::  
  
*** Eevee-O.O;;;; AW, MAN! THAT'S NARSTY!!!  
  
Everyone else-::Falls over laughing::  
  
Eevee-::Giant head with anime fangs:: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Everyone else-::Shuts up::  
  
Selena-::Snickers:: Ok, who's next?  
  
M.G-::Hides::  
  
Eevee-::Shoves M.G into the mirror:: You're turn!!!  
  
M.G-Aww...  
  
Mirror-::Swirls around again and shows M.G standing in some sort of room.  
  
***  
  
M.G-Aw, this mask is a pain! ::Takes it off and shows that he is actually...::  
  
***  
  
Eevee-XELLOS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Xellos-^^ Now that's a secret!  
  
Everyone-WTF?!  
  
Eevee-Xellos...I thought you were really M.G!  
  
Xellos-^^ I am convincing, aren't I?  
  
Eevee-Uh, yeah. Why'd you dress up like 'im anyways?  
  
Xellos-Because he said that he didn't wanna be your fic. and that I should take his place.  
  
Eevee-::Popped vain:: M.G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Real M.G-::Laughs evilly and sneaks off::  
  
Xellos-^^ Oh dear. I must go now.  
  
Eevee-No, wait!  
  
Xellos-::Dissapears::  
  
Eevee-Oh phooey.  
  
Joey-Aw, that wasn't that bad...  
  
Eevee-::Attacks Joey:: YESH IT WAS!!!  
  
Joey-^^;; Ok, ok, it was! It was! Who's next?  
  
GDorf-I have nothing to hide. I might as well. ::Walks up to mirror::  
  
Mirror-Ah, interesting...::Swirls around and shows an ice ring::  
  
***  
  
::Ganondorf skates in wearing a pink sequined skating outfit::  
  
GDorf-Where is LinkSageypoo?  
  
LinkSage-::Right on cue, skates up to Ganondorf just wearing his normal green tunic::  
  
Both-::Skate around listening to Barbie girl, Ganondorf occasionally spinning LinkSage::  
  
LinkSage-I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! La la la la...  
  
GDorf-C'mon Barbie, lessgo party!  
  
LinkSage-Ooh ooh ooh! Ooh ooh ooh!  
  
LinkSage-Oh I'm having so much fun!  
  
GDorf-Well Barbie, we're just getting started.  
  
LinkSage-Oh, I love you Ken! ***  
  
Everyone-O.O;;;  
  
Sheik-Was it just me, or was that VERY disturbing?  
  
Everyone-...YES IT WAS!  
  
GDorf-Hey! I thought that skating suit made me look hott!  
  
Eevee-...Right...  
  
Brock- T-T Y...you...  
  
GDorf-What's wrong Brocko?  
  
Brock-YOU LOVE HIM!!!! ::Runs off crying::  
  
Everyone-::Blinks::  
  
GDorf-::Shrug:: Oh well. ::Goes off to find LinkSage::  
  
Selena-::Coughs:: Alrighty...Who wants ta go next?  
  
GanonMama-I will! ::Walks up to mirror::  
  
Mirror-Yes, ma'am! ::Swirls around and shows some sort of weird bath house::  
  
***  
  
Ubaba-::Sitting at desk:: Haku, go get Sen!  
  
Haku-Yes Miss. GanonMama sir!  
  
Ubaba/GanonMama-I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME UBABA!!!!!!! ***  
  
Zoe-::Gasp:: You're Ubaba?  
  
GanonMama-::Takes off costume:: Darn tootin!  
  
Eevee-No wonder Ganondorf has such a big nose...  
  
GanonMama-DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY BABY!!!  
  
Joey-Okie dokie. Step right up to the wheel of fortune! I mean, who's next?  
  
Misty-It's your turn Sheik! ::Pushes him up to the mirror::  
  
Sheik-Hey, wait, I, can't, no, I...DUN WANNA!  
  
Mirror-You have a big secret to hide...::Swirls around and shows Sheik standing next to Link in the temple of time::  
  
***  
  
Sheik-Link, I have something to tell you...I'm not who you think I am.  
  
Link-Huh?  
  
Sheik-::Takes off costume::  
  
Link-ZELDA?!?!?! ***  
  
Misty-ZELDA?!?!?!  
  
Everyone-ZELDA?!?!?!?!  
  
Zelda-Er...::Backs away::  
  
Misty-EW EW EW!!! I MARRIED A GIRL!!! EEW EEW EEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Clings to Ash::  
  
Ash-O.o  
  
Zelda-I'd be happy to get us divorced...  
  
Misty-Yes! Please!  
  
Zelda-Ok. ::Goes off and gets both of them divorced somehow::  
  
Misty-YAY! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Ash-Ok. Can ya let go of me now?  
  
Misty-Uh, sure. ::Lets go::  
  
Selena-FUN FUN FUN! Let's see what Zoe's secret is!  
  
Zoe-Okie day! ::Walks up to mirror::  
  
Mirror-I don't have to show this one.  
  
Zoe-...Huh?  
  
Mirror-::Cough:: GOLDFISH!!!  
  
Zoe-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Runs behind Yugi:: SAVE MEE SAVE MEE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eevee-The hell?  
  
Mirror-Your friend has a fear of Goldfish crackers.  
  
Joey-HA! GOLDFISH! THAT'S A LAUGH! HA!  
  
Zoe-::Whacks him on the head with a frying pan:: Hush up yo'.  
  
Joey-T-T Owie...  
  
Eevee-::Singing:: The snack! That smiles back! Goldfish!  
  
Zoe-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! THEY'RE STALKING ME! THE GOLDFISH ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!! MWAHA! MWAHA! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!! THEY WUN GET ME! I WON'T LET THEM! THEY'LL SEE! THEY'LL ALL SEE! THE GOLDFISH WILL ALL DIE! DIE I SAY! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone-O.O;;;  
  
Joey-Alright, Yugi dude. You're turn!  
  
Yugi-Ya. ::Walks up to mirror::  
  
Mirror-Yes, Yugi. The chosen one...How's your hair?  
  
Yugi-::Blush:: Fine.  
  
Zoe-Eh?  
  
Mirror-I must tell them the truth now. ::Swirls around and shows Yugi standing in a bedroom, wearing cloud pj's::  
  
***  
  
Yugi-Time for bed! ::He takes off his hair, showing that it is just a wig and that he is actually bald::  
  
Yugi-::Hops into bed:: Nite hair!  
  
::Lights go out::  
  
***  
  
Yugi-::Turns bright red::  
  
Eevee-::Obviously taken too much funny stuff:: ...Ha...Ha...YUGI HAS NO HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Falls over laughing:: NO HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A WIG!!!!!!!! A WIG!!!!!!!! A WIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Cracks up::  
  
Zoe-::A little disturbed:: Yugi, is that true?  
  
Yugi-::Blushing:: Yes...  
  
Eevee-AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO HAIR!!!!!!!!!!! WIG!!!!!!!!!!!! NO HAIR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash-I knew there was somethin weird bout that kid.  
  
Zoe-It's ok, Yugi. I still like ya.  
  
Yugi-...You do?  
  
Zoe-Yep! As long as you keep that wig on!  
  
Yugi-Er, ok.  
  
Selena and Joey-Aww!  
  
Eevee-THE ROMANCE BETWEEN GOLDFISH GIRL AND NO HAIR BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zoe and Yugi-::Glare at her and start singing Aaron Carter songs::  
  
Eevee-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ::Coughs, sneezes, then dies::  
  
Everyone-Serves 'er right.  
  
Tombstone-DANG IT!  
  
Narrator Dude-And so our heroes travel on with two new friends, and new adventures waiting for them.  
  
Tombstone-BWAHA! GOLDFISH GIRL LOVES NO HAIR BOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zoe-::Licks tombstone::  
  
Tombstone- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Explodes::  
  
Tombstone Rubble-Curses.  
Oops! I forgot bout Misty! Well, I guess 'er deepest, darkest secret is that she married Zelda! But now dey're happily divorced. Ya. And Ash's secret is ::cough:: is the one at the bar. Ya. Okie day! REVIEW PLZ!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Selena and Joey join the tea...

Hello! I am finally updating! Yay for me! So here's chapter 14...Hope ya like!  
  
Disclaimer-::Dies:: Tombstone-Leave me alone, *beep* it!!!!!  
  
*** Last time...  
  
We played the deepest darkest secret game and found out embarrassing stuff about the characters! Oh yeah, and we also got the Volcano Badge, but that doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
***  
  
Now we find our "heroes" wandering around aimlessly outside Cinnabar Gym.  
  
Selena-Eevee, do ya mind if I come along with ya to the next gym?  
  
Eevee-::Shrug::  
  
Joey-Eevee, do ya mind if I come along with ya to the next gym?  
  
Eevee-::Shrug::  
  
Ash-Do you mind if I go jump off a cliff and plummet to my doom?  
  
Eevee-::Shrug::  
  
Yugi-Do you mind if I call you a stupid, moronic, clumsy, blonde idiot who can't do anything right?  
  
Eevee-::Shrug::  
  
Zoe-Ok, something's up.  
  
Eevee-Well, not really. People have been flaming me for saying too much and acting like the main character when it's actually Ash, so I'm just gonna sit here and do nothing. ::Sits and does nothing::  
  
Everyone else- ::Watches::  
  
Misty-Ok, this is getting boring.  
  
Ash-How about we go to the next gym and challenge the gym leader so we can compete in the Pokemon league and finish this insane fic?  
  
Zoe-::Gasp:: Ash actually said something intelligent!  
  
Ash-Wait...what does intelligent mean?  
  
Zoe-::Falls over::  
  
Selena-I think we need to go somewhere else. Now.  
  
Eevee-::Shrug::  
  
Tsunami-::Runs up:: Bitch. ::Runs away::  
  
Yugi-::Blinks::  
  
Tsunami-::Runs up again and points to Yugi:: You're hair is funny, but yer kinda cute. ::Runs away again::  
  
Yugi-That Tsunami's one hott babe.  
  
Zoe-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!  
  
Yugi-I mean...That Tsunami's one...weird babe. Ya.  
  
Zoe-Better.  
  
Misty-Ok, is this chapter going to be filled with all random crap?  
  
Ash-I am random crap!  
  
Misty-...  
  
Eevee-::Finally gets up:: Okies, lessgo to Viridian Gym. Cuz this is gettin kinda boring, and Tsunami keeps scaring me. O.o  
  
Tsunami-::Runs up again:: But I'm good lookin! ::Punches Eevee and runs away again::  
  
Eevee-Owie, see what I mean?  
  
Everyone else-::Blinks:: ((If ya didn't get ne of that, it's ok cuz Tsunami was sitting next to me when I wrote this, and she gave me random ideas and I wrote em down for some odd reason...))  
  
They all get up and start walking towards Viridian Gym, when they realize they are on an island and they can't walk through water.  
  
Eevee-Damn.  
  
Ash-We can build a dam out in the middle of the ocean!  
  
Eevee-Not that kinda dam, idiot.  
  
Joey-Oook...What are we gonna do now.  
  
Eevee-::Shrug::  
  
Random Guy-Aye! I'll set sail for you any day!  
  
Selena-Huh?  
  
Random Guy-Aye, I'm Mr. Briney! C'mon Peeko, we're settin sail!  
  
Ash-But I wanna be the boat!!!  
  
Mr. Briney-::Blinks:: Aye! You've got problems, mate!  
  
Ash-::Drools:: .......Huh?  
  
Misty-::Stares at Mr. Briney:: So, you're saying you can take us to Viridian City?  
  
Mr. Briney-Aye! I'll set sail for you any day!  
  
Yugi-Does anyone realize he's being kinda...repetitive?  
  
Eevee-Ya. That's cuz he's a game character.  
  
Ash, Misty, Yugi, and Joey-Huh?  
  
Eevee-Alright, lessgo.  
  
They all get into Mr. Briney's boat thingy and slowly sail to Viridian City while that evil sailing music is playing.  
  
Misty-That's annoying.  
  
Selena-Ya.  
  
They arrive at Viridian City.  
  
Mr. Briney-Aye! We're here mateys! I'll sail for you any day! ::Disappears::  
  
Joey-That was odd.  
  
Everyone-::Nods::  
  
Zoe-Hey, if we had to get here by boat, then how'd we get to Cinnabar Island before?  
  
Eevee-::Shrug::  
  
Misty-That's annoying.  
  
Selena-Ya.  
  
Ash-I WANNA COOKIE!!!  
  
Yugi-Ok, let's save the trouble of us ALL GOING INSANE and go to the gym.  
  
Everyone-Kay.  
  
They walk up to the gym.  
  
Old Dude Near the Gym-I wouldn't go in there, kids.  
  
Eevee-Why not?  
  
O.D.N.T.G-Cuz the gym's filled with psychos that like to party all day and night!  
  
Yugi-So?  
  
O.D.N.T.G-::Whispers:: The gym leader's secret weapon is an army of care bears and barbies.  
  
Everyone-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NOT CARE BEARS!!!! NOT BARBIES!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash-But I like care bears and barbies!  
  
Ash walks in the gym while everyone else is still cowering outside.  
  
Misty-Wait Ash! Yer gonna be killed!  
  
Misty follows him into the gym.  
  
Eevee-Might as well go in ya guys.  
  
Yugi-Why?  
  
Eevee-Cuz I said so and if we don't we'll all be attacked by a mob of angry fans.  
  
Yugi-That's good enough for meh. C'ept for the fact you no longer have any fans cuz you included yourself too much...  
  
While Eevee is glaring at Yugi, everyone walks into the gym.  
  
Eevee-HOLY CRAP ON A STICK!!!!!!!  
  
Inside the gym, the macarana is being played on giant stereos. So loud, every window is breaking.  
  
Yugi-WHAT THE HELL?!?  
  
A line of at least 50 Rocket Grunts "dance" by, all in a line, with Giovanni leading, and Ash in the back.  
  
Ash-DUDE!!! JOIN THE PARTY YOU GUYS!!!  
  
Zoe-ASH, YOU IDIOT!!! YOU'RE PARTYING WITH THE ENEMY!!!!  
  
Ash-Huh?  
  
Just then, Jessie, James, and Meowth all come in wearing grass skirts and coconut bras.  
  
Jessie-A HULA HOO!  
  
James-A HULA HOO!  
  
Meowth-A HULA HULA...  
  
All 3-HOOO!!!  
  
Lt. Surge-DUDE!!! THAT'S MY THEME!!!  
  
They all start dancing insanely.  
  
Joey-Man, that's just wrong.  
  
Yugi-::Nods::  
  
Eevee-Er, boss?  
  
Giovanni stops dancing and the music magically stops.  
  
Gio-Who's that?  
  
Eevee-Er, this boy...::She points to Ash:: Wants to challenge you for an Earth badge.  
  
Gio-He does, does he? WELL HE'S GOTTA BEAT MY BARBIE AND CARE BEAR ARMY FIRST!!!  
  
He claps his hands and over 200 care bears and barbies come out and all attack Ash, who's still dancing although everyone else has stopped.  
  
Ash-AAAAAAHHHH! THE SKY IS FALLING THE SKY IS FALLING!!!!!!!  
  
Barbie-::Bites Ash's hand::  
  
Ash-AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! THE SKY IS FALLING THE SKY IS FALLING!!!!!!!  
  
He runs around in circles, the barbies and care bears still following.  
  
Gio-...What's wrong with him?  
  
Misty- -.-() He needs mental help.  
  
Eevee-I know! I LIKE MY CUCCOS IN THE MORNIN...  
  
Mysterious Voices-BAWK BAWK BAWK!!!  
  
Over 100 cuccos (chickens from Zelda) come flying into the gym.  
  
Eevee-CUCCOS! ATTACK THOSE BARBIES AND CARE BEARS!!!  
  
The cuccos attempt to attack, but a care bear takes out a torch and starts flaming them with it.  
  
Eevee-::Giant sweatdrop::  
  
The care bears and barbies all sit around a camp fire in the middle of the gym and start eating "roast cucco" for dinner.  
  
Eevee-GAH!!! MY ARMY IS...  
  
Gio-DEMOLISHED!!! BWAHAHA!!!  
  
Eevee-Well...I QUIT TEAM ROCKET!  
  
Everyone-::Gasp::  
  
Eevee-Hey, I didn't like the uniform anyway.  
  
Gio-Oh well. GO BARBIES GO! GO CARE BEARS GO!!! MY ARMY IS UNBEATABLE!!!!  
  
Selena-How do we beat an army like THAT?!  
  
Zoe-I know...RUN AWAY!!!!  
  
They all start running away from the care bears and barbies, but the care bears and barbies just hurl pieces of roast cucco at them.  
  
Joey-DUDE! THIS IS NOT FAIR!!!  
  
Ash-THE SKY IS FALLING THE SKY IS FALLING!!!  
  
Eevee-How are we gonna get outta this one?  
  
Xellos, just in time, pops up in front of them.  
  
Eevee-XELLOS!!! THANK GOD!!! COME HELP US BEAT THE ARMY OF PURE EVIL!!!  
  
Xellos-^_^ Really? Is that what you're running from?  
  
Everyone-YES!!!!  
  
Xellos-Oh. Well then, I do have an idea of what can help you.  
  
Yugi-What is it?  
  
Xellos-::Takes a big breath:: Dragons are stupid and they can't do anything right!!!!  
  
Mysterious Voice-WHAT WAS THAT XELLOS?!?!?!  
  
Filia comes running in carrying her mace.  
  
Filia-DO NOT MAKE FUN OF THE DRAGON RACE!!! IT IS THE MONSTER RACE THAT IS STUPID AND CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!!!  
  
Xellos-^_^ Why don't you prove it and destroy those barbies and care bears? If you think you can...  
  
Filia-OF COURSE I CAN!!!!  
  
::She transforms into her true form, a dragon(duh) and starts hyper beaming the care bears and barbies::  
  
Barbies-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! ::Die::  
  
Care Bears-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! ::Die::  
  
Giovanni-NOOOOO! MY ARMY!!!!!!!!! ....MOMMY!!!!! THEY DESTORYED MY ARMY!!!!!!!  
  
He runs off looking for his mother and accidentally drops the Earth Badge.  
  
Ash-YAY!!!! WE WON!!!!!  
  
He picks up the Earth Badge.  
  
Ash-I GOT THE EARTH BADGE!!! ::Strikes pose::  
  
Eevee-No...That was Filia! And Xellos...  
  
Filia-CURSE YOU XELLOS!!!!!!!  
  
She starts sending off more hyper beams, and accidentally hits the Rocket Grunts and Jessie, James, and Meowth, who all blast off into the sky.  
  
Jessie, James, Meowth, and Rocket Grunts-WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!  
  
Other Rocket Grunt-YANA KANJI!!!!!!  
  
Selena-Guess they forgot to dub out that one.  
  
Joey-::Nods::  
  
Filia-HA! BEAT THAT XELLOS!!!!!  
  
Xellos-Easily.  
  
Filia-...SHUT UP!!!!  
  
She sends out a hyper beam at Xellos, who dodges, and the beam hits the gym wall.  
  
Everyone-O.O;;;  
  
They all run outside and watch the building collapse.  
  
Ash-Lookie! The sky is falling! The sky is falling!  
  
Everyone- -.-;;;  
  
Eevee-Hey, how about we start heading toward the Pokemon league? Ash's ::cough:: gotten all 8 badges now.  
  
Ash-YAY!!!! I WIN!!!  
  
They all start walking towards the Pokemon league entrance, when they hear a mysterious voice.  
  
Nurse Joy-HEY!!! IT'S THOSE KIDS AND THEY'RE DRUNKEN PIKACHU WHO SET MY POKEMON CENTER ON FIRE!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!  
  
She starts chasing them.  
  
Narrator Dude-How will Ash and Crew survive this disaster? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter, of Ash's Crazy Insane Pokemon Journey!  
  
Dude! Tis over! I thought it was a pretty good chappie...How bout you? Review please!!! 


End file.
